Blindfold
by 1angel2heart
Summary: "The young man appeared to be so helpless with his hands bound behind his back and head resting on the edge of the bed, but that only made Hisoka's desire soar even higher. He could hardly believe his luck in catching Gon like this." Two years have passed since Gon had last seen Hisoka and he could never have guessed that this was how their reunion would be..(Story warnings inside)
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Encounter

**FULL SUMMARY** : This fic is written with the question of what would have happened in Unexpected x Developments if Killua had left home before Illumi could get him to come to York Shin on that job with him. No Killua in York Shin means that Killua would have never called Gon to meet up there but they would have met up elsewhere. Because of this change, Gon never encounters Hisoka...but is he really destined to never see him again? Is he really free? In this story, after Gon and Killua were separated for the year that Killua had been travelling with Alluka, they are now reunited and have been traveling together for almost one year with Kite's group. At this point in the story, they are in NGL once again.

NOTE: After the incident with the Chimera Ants, NGL is pretty peaceful so nothing is happening there. Well **_Hisoka_** is happening, but his conduct is to be expected...

2) As per usual, I will be referring to Alluka with female pronouns because Killua does the same. Hisoka on the other hand, uses male pronouns because he doesn't care.

3) *PLEASE pay attention to the warnings before checking this out. This is my experiment in writing something a bit darker / more dubious in consent. Let's see how it goes ^^;

 **Warning** **:**

Blindfolds × Non-Consensual Oral Sex × Non-Consensual Bondage × Non-Consensual Kissing × Non-Consensual Touching x Humiliation x and...Friendship

This, of course is going to be a yaoi which means it is a Male x Male pairing in this story. In addition to this it is an M-Rated fic. Please pay attention to the tags I have taken the time to put up there ↑ ↑ and do not read if this type of stuff offends you or may act as a possible 'trigger'.

 **A/N:** Lol this has content about, and was even almost posted on Gon's birthday but I had fallen asleep before I could post. The weird thing is that I hadn't even written this as a tribute to his birthday since I had forgotten that the 5th is Gon's b'day -.- *facepalm* but maybe my subconscious had remembered...*awkward laugh* Haha...

 **Disclaimer:** If I owned these characters and HxH, my name would be Yoshihiro Togashi and it isn't.

 **Chapter Dictionary:**

0o0o0o0 Start / End of Flashback

 **References:**

Hunter x Hunter 2011 anime episode 90 - Gon isn't particularly the best at math.

Now let's start this!

* * *

Chapter One – Memories of an Unexpected Encounter

 **NB** **:** DATE- Thursday 05 May, 20xx. LOCATION- D' Pastry Shoppe, NGL. TIME: 9:02AM

 _Of all the places..._

 _Of all the people..._

 _Why did it have to be Hisoka to find me in NGL?_

 _I hate him._

Gon hesitated briefly, unsure if he should be mentally declaring that with such finality.

 _If I hate him so much then...—_ He swallowed hard and his breath hitched—then _why did I react when—_

"You're such a party pooper!" Killua groaned. "What's wrong with you?! You're looking like you have ninety-nine problems!"

"Huh?" Gon turned away from the large window to look over at his friend. "Who has ninety-nine problems?"

"Gon, are you really..."

"Yes Killua?"

Stabbing at the miniscule bubbles in his milkshake, Killua groaned and speared Gon with a disappointed glare. "Don't you 'yes Killua' me," he argued. "I know it isn't much but we're here to celebrate your birthday and you keep spacing out, looking all grumpy and spoiling the mood!"

"Ah…" Gon looked down at the finger Killua was pushing against his nose and tried to smile reassuringly at him. Instead it came out lopsided and silly. "Gomen ne?"

"Aren't you ashamed of yourself?" Killua poked his nose even harder. "You're saying sorry as if you're unsure about what you're apologizing for. You're such an unforgivable bastard."

Gon sighed. He did not know what to tell his friend. He did not mean to be such a 'party pooper' as Killua called him, but it could not be helped, there was a reason why he was so moody and there was only so much he could do to not think about it.

In reality, what he wanted to do was forget about everything and enjoy the day at that little pastry shop with Killua.

He wanted to enjoy the time he had with him as much as possible.

They had only been reunited for almost one year and to Gon, each day spent together was some of the best days he'd ever had in his life. It had been a great year so far.

After separating when he'd gone to meet his dad at the World Tree, while Gon went back to Whale Island, Killua had traveled with Alluka for one year before returning home.

 _Home_?

Gon paused in his thoughts to consider this.

Was it right to refer to Killua's house on Kukuroo Mountain as that?

Even now, they were only traveling together because Killua had once again run away from there and the responsibilities that awaited him as the Zoldycks' chosen heir.

Killua was quite vocal in expressing exactly how he felt about being the heir, taking up the responsibilities that Illumi and his parents felt that he should and thus, whenever possible, he wasted no time in saying how much he hated the place.

And Gon definitely agreed with his sentiments.

From what he'd seen of the Zoldycks and heard from Killua, he believed that his friend was better off being as far away from Kukuroo Mountain as possible.

Gon also felt that Killua should not have left Alluka behind when he had left again, but according to what Killua had told him, Alluka had insisted, saying that since she had gotten her wish to have her brother all to herself, she was content and wanted to be at home now. Killua had explained that there was a time when Alluka was treated very badly by their family but after what had happened during the elections and her following escape with him for an entire year, that their treatment of her had changed for the better.

In addition to that, it was when Gon had met up with Killua eventually and inquired about Alluka, that Killua had stated that he'd placed her under Canary and Amane's guidance. Gon had only met Canary once when he'd gone to the Zoldyck mansion to retrieve Killua but he knew that she would not only be able to help protect Alluka if needed, but would be a good friend to her as well.

"Alluka must be so happy," Gon said absently.

"What?"

"Your sister. I said that she—"

"I heard what you said, Gon, I'm just wondering why all of a sudden…"

"She called this morning to wish me happy birthday."

"No! I thought **_I_** was the first to do that!" Killua pouted. "I had even gotten up extra early too!"

Gon laughed but then his face became serious when he remembered who really had been the first to wish him a 'Happy Birthday' that morning.

"So I was second, huh?" Killua folded his arms, taking on the appearance of a petulant child. "I guess I could accept second place...since it was Alluka who beat me to it..."

"Actually, you were fourth."

"What?!"

"Yeah."

"Who was first?!"

"Well...Mito-san and Alluka called before you woke up," Gon replied without really answering the question.

"Damn..." Killua sighed. "I did that poorly huh?"

"I guess."

"But just a sec..." Killua pondered for a moment with a slight frown.

"What's the matter Killua?"

"Um..." Killua held up three fingers. "Gon...if Alluka, Mito-san and I wished you happy birthday, that doesn't make me the fourth, but the third person..."

"…" Gon could see that from the way Killua was looking at him that he was doubting his math skills.

"Gon," Killua continued to explain patiently. "If you add—"

"I know, Killua!" Gon snapped without meaning to. He was tired of people always assuming that he was bad at math. "I can add numbers you know."

"So who was the other person?"

"No one."

"What?" Killua's eyebrows shot up at Gon's tone. "What's the big mystery about?"

"Nothing."

"Alright." Killua shrugged. "You're allowed to have your secrets, but tell me, is it someone you hate?"

"I suppose so."

Killua whistled. "I can't believe a ray of sunshine like you actually have someone you hate."

"Are you having fun Killua?" Gon asked dryly.

"Of course," Killua admitted. "But I'm still at a loss as to who could have you so moody."

"Give it up, you're not going to figure it out."

"Why?"

 _Because it's someone you'd never expect,_ Gon thought disdainfully. _Because it's Hisoka._

Killua continued to look at him, waiting for an answer, but Gon ignored him, choosing to look out the large picture window to his left.

He frowned as the images of what had transpired just after midnight came to his mind...the images that he had been doing his best to repress, and what was keeping him in such a sour mood at that moment.

 _Damn you Hisoka._

0o0o0o0

 **NB** **:** (Earlier that morning) LOCATION- Boarding House, NGL. TIME: 12:12AM

"Hisoka…don't…"

"Hmmm? ~"

"If you keep doing that…" Gon gasped as Hisoka's finger caressed the tip of his hardening cock. "Aieee...!"

Hisoka laughed at the sounds he was making. "What are you going to do Gon? ~" He mocked. "What **_can_** you do? ~"

"Please..."

 _This can't be..._

 _Why am I begging him? What_ ** _am_** _I begging for?!_

His breaths were starting to come in ragged bursts and Gon tried to quell the tremor that coursed through him every time Hisoka's finger would trail upwards over his exposed tip.

 _No..._

 _No..._

 _Ah..._

He consciously tried to think of something, anything that would take his mind off of how good it felt to be touched like that.

Sadly, nothing was working.

"No...ahhh...Hisoka please stop it...stop touching..."

In spite of his protests, Hisoka did not stop and there wasn't much he could do to prevent his reactions to that fiery touch.

"Oh..." Gon tried to pull away from him but Hisoka's grip remained firm. In addition to that firm grip preventing him from moving away, he couldn't see what was taking place because not only was Hisoka standing behind him, but he had also blindfolded him.

Sightless and bound, he was at Hisoka's mercy.

"Ah…"

"Oh Gon-kun you've just turned seventeen hm? ~"

"Urgh…"

"Oh...it's been a long time since we've seen each other~" Hisoka mused. "Do you want to see me? Maybe if you say that you do, I'll remove your blindfold~"

"Go away..." Gon choked out in between a moan and another gasp. There was no way that he was going to submit to Hisoka's sick little game.

"Oh well...it's no surprise that you're as stubborn as ever~" Hisoka whispered close to his ear. "But that's alright, I love it when you make things difficult...that makes it that much more fun to ruin you~"

"But—"

"And..." Hisoka nuzzled his neck, smirking as he enunciated, "I **_love_** to ruin you~"

Gon clenched his teeth, resisting the urge to reply to Hisoka's taunt, since he realized that a response was exactly what Hisoka wanted.

"Oh Gon~ Could you imagine my joy when I heard from Illumi that his brother's friend was also in this area? ~" Hisoka grinned. "Apparently, Alluka had been texting him all week about making sure that he get his birthday gift to you~"

 _What? Alluka's...talking to Illumi? Didn't Killua say something before...about them not being on good terms?_

 _Wait…Illumi's here in NGL too?_

 _This...I wonder if Killua—_

"But don't go telling your little friend that his brother is here," Hisoka warned. "Illumi wants it to be a surprise and as pleasurable as it would be for Illumi to try to kill me for letting it slip that he's here with me, I prefer not to complicate things." He pressed his body against Gon's and lowered his voice. "We were just finished with a job and Illumi wanted me to come here to personally deliver Alluka's gift to you~"

"Mmnn…"

"He's such a mean one isn't he? Making me come over here and telling me not to hurt you~" Hisoka's hand stroked faster. "I'm not hurting you, am I? ~"

"Hisoka…ahhh…!"

"I guess that's a no," Hisoka said with a quiet chuckle. "This is such a strange situation. Who'd have thought that Illumi would be getting along so well with Alluka after he was trying to kill him just two years ago? I guess time really does make a difference~"

"Hnnngrh…"

"Are you even listening to me? ~" Hisoka asked in between kisses to back of Gon's neck. "You're such a poor conversationalist when you're like this aren't you? ~"

"…" Gon didn't, or more appropriately, couldn't say anything as he panted whilst Hisoka stroked him. Killua had just been in his room no less than fifteen minutes earlier and although he was probably outside watching TV, Gon knew that his friend could easily walk back inside and see him like this, blindfolded with his hands bound behind his back and his pants down to his ankles.

 _No..._

He was afraid of being caught in such an embarrassing position, afraid to be seen weak and helpless, but at the same time, the thought of being caught excited him even more.

"You're so hard for someone in a position such as yours," Hisoka muttered. "You're making it really difficult for me to control myself~"

"Ah…Hisoka…stop this now!…I'm…I'm—!"

"Cumming? ~" Hisoka asked with a smirk. "Yes Gon, let me see you cum~ You have no idea how long I've been thinking of having you in a position like this...~"

"Ah!" Gon squeezed his eyes closed tightly, while trying to stop himself from cumming but Hisoka's hand was determined and adept.

 _Why..._

He started to pant loudly, the tremors underneath his skin were getting harder and harder to suppress and—

 _No..._

 _No..._

"No!" Gon's entire body shook as his orgasm ripped through him and in a desperate effort to stop himself, he bit into his bottom lip, cutting the skin.

"Hnnnnn...!"

"Ahhh!"

As he tasted his own blood, his eyes rolled back and his legs buckled. At that moment, Hisoka's presence behind him was the only thing keeping him standing and he moaned as he leaned back against the man only to feel Hisoka's rock hard cock press against his lower back.

Surprise, excitement, anger, fear and curiosity mixed in with his peaking emotions and Gon shuddered one last time as the cum erupted from his cock.

"Oh…that's so much~" Hisoka cooed, looking down as he continued to pump him. Gon writhed in his grip and when he finally released him, Gon fell to his knees.

Looking down at Gon kneeling on the floor, Hisoka's eyes narrowed with lewd intent. The young man appeared to be so helpless with his hands bound behind his back and head resting on the edge of the bed, but that only made Hisoka's desire soar even higher. He could hardly believe his luck in catching Gon like this.

It hadn't been easy though and Gon had put up a decent struggle but once his wrists were bound, Gon seemed to have realized the futility of any future struggle and resigned himself to whatever fate he'd had in mind for him.

Hisoka smirked, reaching into his pants to free his tumescent cock that was aching to bury itself inside of Gon.

He moaned at the contact, and as his hand stroked the shaft, he imagined that Gon hadn't given him much of a fight not only because he could not use his Nen, but because he had secretly wanted him to do these things to him.

Focusing on the toned legs exposed by the lack of pajama bottoms and the short hem of Gon's green nightshirt, Hisoka felt enlivened by the desire that shot through him at this view.

With such a sight, it wouldn't be long.

"Mmm~" he moaned as his hand, slick from Gon's cum continued to stroke over his hardness. "Gon…do you know what I want right now? ~"

"…" Gon did not respond, too busy trying to come down from his high to pay attention to Hisoka.

"I want to cum inside of you…I want to **_be_** inside of you…as many times as possible..." Hisoka confessed. "I wonder what it would feel like to be inside of your nice ass Gon-kun? ~"

"…"

"Mmm~ yes...I'm sure it will be great~" Hisoka's hand started to stroke significantly faster in response to his lewd thoughts and he moaned, suddenly releasing all over the side of Gon's face.

"Ah…Gon…" Hisoka groaned, watching as the cum streaked over the tanned skin. "This is for you…it's always for you," he muttered, pumping his hand a few more times at the peak of his pleasure.

Panting heavily, he pulled back up his pants, studying Gon momentarily as he stepped closer to him.

"Here you go…" he muttered, throwing the package he'd brought with him on the bed next to Gon's head. He bent to glide his lips lovingly along the shell of his ear as he moved to release the Bungee Gum holding Gon's wrists behind his back.

"Happy 17th Birthday my dear Gon-kun," Hisoka whispered. I'll be back to give you your proper present later. Ja ne."

Gon opened his mouth to speak but as he did, some of Hisoka's cum went in and he gagged, reaching up angrily to pull off the blindfold. At the same time, he heard the door open and gasped.

 _Shit._

 _No…_

 _Don't…_

Momentarily he contemplated hiding, but it was too late, the light from the corridor was pouring into his small, darkened bedroom from the now open doorway and his white haired friend was standing in its illuminated opening.

"Hey Gon, I heard a noise and—"

Gon looked up to see Killua walking toward him and he desperately held up his hand in hopes that Killua would take that gesture as an indication not to come any closer.

Since he was hidden by the bed, Killua couldn't see his partial nudity but if Killua kept walking like that he would eventually...

 _Please don't let him see me like this..._ Gon prayed, not sure who exactly he was praying to.

"No Killua…please...don't come any closer, I'm not…"

Regardless of his pleas, Killua had continued to walk around the bed and was now standing less than two feet away, looking down at him with a puzzled expression.

"Gon…" Killua started, looking over Gon's partial state of undress, the suspicious white smear on his cheek and the splatters of white liquid on the ground near his legs. "I…don't know what to say…"

"Ah…" Gon's cheeks flushed and the color went right up to the roots of his hair. He turned away from Killua's questioning eyes and toward the package that Alluka had sent him for his birthday.

At that moment he could not recall hating Hisoka any more than he currently did.

0o0o0

* * *

 **A/N:** Happy Birthday Gon ;)

LOL Gon has 99 problems **_and_** Hisoka is one of them...

(haha sorry I couldn't resist)

Explanation: Since Gon and Killua were regularly moving around after Killua had left home, Alluka had given her gift to Illumi to deliver to Gon in the event that he meets him before his birthday (since Illumi is looking for Killua and Gon, of course, is with Killua). Seems like Alluka inadvertently caused trouble for Gon...

Also, if you're wondering, Hisoka got into Gon's room via a window at the side of his bed and he had also left (right before Killua had come in) through that same window ;p

NOTE: I was supposed to be working on UxD but this story decided to write itself and would not take no for an answer. It's only going to be about two chapters though (I hope) since I have about 20 more pages in draft. Anyway, I'm currently re-editing Unexpected x Developments (again) because I really want to update it soon. Please see the Foreword of that story for more info on my progress.

 **Next Chapter Preview:** The day of Gon's birthday continues as he celebrates it surrounded by friends but Gon finds that he can't stop thinking about Hisoka...

(Lol Gon should prepare himself...I wonder what Hisoka's "gift" would be when he returns *wiggles eyebrows*)

See you all in chapter two and you're welcomed to comment / review this story if you can. Thanks in advance!


	2. Can I forget him?

**A/N:** Thank you to those who have reviewed the first chapter and for the follows / favs...You guys are awesome and this second chapter is here partly because of you!

Urgh I was sitting on this for three weeks although it was mostly complete. Busy, busy but at least I'm uploading it now for Hisoka's birthday! Ok...and one more thing...this is not going to be only two chapters as I had anticipated...Maybe three.

 **Note:** After releasing the first chapter for this, I saw that my one of my favorite artists had released a new doujinshi! I was so excited for more HisoGon but when I saw that it involved Gon being blindfolded as well, I got a bit worried because I didn't want to appear as if I had copied the idea. Thankfully, it is a completely different story :O What a weird coincidence that we'd both come out with new work bearing a similar theme...hahaha that's so nice xD Apparently, perverte- um...no I mean _**great**_ minds think alike!

 **Chapter Summary** : After the encounter Gon had the night before, he is left confused about not only his feelings, but about sex and whether he'd want to experience that with Hisoka.

 **Chapter Dictionary:**

0o0o0o0 Start / End of Flashback

 **References:** Hunter x Hunter chapter 337 page 10 where Koala talks about the determination of the heart.

 **Disclaimer:** If I owned these characters and HxH, my name would be Yoshihiro Togashi and it isn't.

 **Warning:** None except there is the consumption of alcohol

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: Can I forget him?

Regardless of his pleas, Killua had continued to walk around the bed and was now standing less than two feet away, looking down at him with a puzzled expression.

"Gon…" Killua started, looking over Gon's partial state of undress, the suspicious white smear on his cheek and the splatters of white liquid on the ground near his legs. "I…don't know what to say…"

"Ah…" Gon's cheeks flushed and the color went right up to the roots of his hair. He turned away from Killua's questioning eyes and toward the package that Alluka had sent him for his birthday.

At that moment he could not recall hating Hisoka any more than he currently did.

0o0o0

 **NB** **:** DATE- Thursday 05 May, 20xx. LOCATION- D' Pastry Shoppe, NGL. TIME: 9:25AM

"Gon!" Killua called. "What's wrong with you man? You're spacing out."

"Ah…" Gon blinked a few times as the images from his memories diffused to allow him to focus on the one sitting opposite him.

The sunlight sneaking in through the picture window to his left lit his friend's hair and accentuated the puzzled look on his face.

Killua was clearly waiting for him to explain his strange behavior but Gon refused to do so.

 _Killua...I can't possibly tell you about what happened with Hisoka last night._

 _Well...I_ _ **could**_ _, but I won't because it's just too embarrassing._

 _You'll never understand._

 _But_ _maybe I should at least tell you that Illumi is here._

Ignoring Hisoka's warning about not telling Killua about Illumi, Gon looked down at the lemonade he was nervously stirring, then back to his friend. "Killua, there's something that you should know—"

"Gon," Killua said, interrupting him before he could finish. "If you're embarrassed about what happened last night, and what you had been _**obviously**_ doing, don't be."

"Killua, that's not the only thing that's bothering—"

"Almost everyone masturbates you know, you're not the only one so it's no big deal," Killua continued, waving his hand dismissively. "I must admit though…that after my shock wore off, it _**was**_ kind of funny. Actually, it still is."

Killua snorted a bit in an effort to hide his mirth and Gon frowned. "Killua…" When his friend's eyes only started to water from the huge attempt it was taking to restrict his laughter, Gon sighed. "Ah…whatever...don't bother."

A few minutes passed with Killua's hand over his mouth and shoulders shaking with his giggles until he was finally able to look at Gon (who was now frowning openly at him) again.

He wiped a straggling tear from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, so what"—Killua cleared his throat— "…is it Gon?" he asked, now much calmer than before. "What were you saying a moment ago?"

"I said don't bother," Gon grumbled moodily.

"No, tell me, I want to know." Killua insisted, leaning closer and wiping the moisture from his eyes. "Now that you've gotten my attention, you can't back down."

Gon frowned at his friend's stubbornness. He might as well tell him. "Killua, what is your relationship with Illumi like?"

"What?" Killua's features twisted in confusion. "It sucks as usual, if that's what you're asking." He frowned. "Why are we suddenly talking about that jerk?"

"I was…wondering what you would do if he found you here."

Killua's facial expression was blank for a moment and when he realized that Gon was serious, he asked with a bit of wonder, "All the way out here?"

"Yeah."

Killua scoffed. "Hm…he won't find me," he replied confidently but then paused, as he remembered how determined his brother was. "Well…if he _**does**_ find me, I'll just kill him, that's all…"

Gon's eyes widened. "Huh? Really?"

"Of course not Baka," Killua muttered, poking at his forehead. "Don't you think that if I could have killed him, I'd have done so already?"

"Oh."

Killua retracted his hand and placed one elbow atop the psychedelic print on the small table between them. He rested his chin on the back of his upturned palm. "You see, in-fighting isn't allowed in our family, unless it's for a special mission."

"But what will you do? You ran away from home again, Illumi is probably coming to get you and—"

"And what's new? Illumi's _**always**_ coming to get me."

"Oh." Gon could not understand why Killua was treating this as such a trivial matter.

"I know he's coming to take me back," Killua explained matter-of-factly when he saw the way Gon was looking at him. "On the contrary, I would be surprised if he did not come after me. After all, I left home again soon after dropping Alluka off and while he was still away on a mission." Killua laughed crudely. "If you count the year that we've been traveling around so far with Kite's group, that would make it two years since we've seen each other."

"But…"

"I bet he's been having a hard time locating me with the way this group has been moving around so much over the past few months."

"Killua don't you…" Gon started, but then allowed his sentence to trail off. Despite the look of mischievous joy on his friend's face, he could not ease the feeling of worry that suddenly descended on him at the thought of Hisoka and Illumi in the same village as they were. "Don't you think that you should at least be a bit…worried that he might catch up to you soon?"

"Of course not," Killua replied. "Should I be?"

"Well…"

"Ohayo!" A female voice interrupted and they both looked up to see a pretty waitress in a checkered apron smiling down at them.

"Ohayo…" Gon replied, looking from her smile to his friend's. _What's going on?_

The waitress smiled wider. "Which one of you is the Birthday Boy?"

"Um…that would be me," Gon replied, pointing to himself. "My name is Gon."

"Well hello there Gon, aren't you a little cutie!" Gon blushed and she continued, "My name is Laura and I shall be your waitress on this special day!"

"Hi Laura," Gon cheered happily, already having forgotten all about his previous disposition.

"I'll share a little secret with you," Laura said, bending towards him. "I used to work in York Shin City. Have you ever been there?"

"Yes! Only once, three years ago, but there was a lot of bad stuff happening there…so it wasn't much fun."

"Well, a lot of bad stuff happened last year when I was there but let's not dwell on negative things today alright?" When Gon nodded enthusiastically, she added, "During the entire time that I worked at D' Pastry Shoppe's York Shin branch, we loved to treat our customers specially for their birthday. They don't do that here in NGL but it's something I want to change."

"Yes!" Gon cheered, feeling suddenly excited at the thought that he was about to receive a birthday treat.

"Wow." Laura giggled. "Aren't you the easily excitable one!"

Killua laughed at him, shaking his head. "Yeah, he's always like that."

Gon blushed slightly. "Ah…"

"Don't worry," Laura said with a warm smile. "It's your birthday and your friends have something special planned for you."

"Friends?" _But it's only me and Killua here today._ Gon looked back at Killua to see that his friend was still grinning at him and when he looked to Laura again, he saw that she was pointing to the other side of the room where Kite and her entire team was sitting, smiling at him.

As Kite stood up, he jumped up and ran toward her.

"Kite!" he shouted, bending slightly to throw both his arms around Kite's waist. "I thought you weren't coming back until next week!"

"I guess I fooled you good didn't I?"

"That's not nice!" Gon protested as Kite reached up to ruffle his hair.

"You know what's not nice?" Kite grumbled. "The fact that a midget like you is getting taller than me."

Gon wrinkled his nose. "I'm not that much taller you kno—"

"Don't try to reassure her," Stick interrupted with a laugh. "Face it, you're a shorty now boss."

Kite turned from Gon to look at Stick with disapproval but before she could say anything, Spinner chuckled. "Yeah, Stick's right," she chimed in with a huge smile. "We're _**all**_ taller than you right now."

"Don't be unreasonable," Kite said as she frowned at both Stick and Spinner. "At least Koala, Lin and Podungo aren't taller than me."

"Podungo and Lin are running an errand," Spinner reminded him. "So comparing yourself to them when they're not even here doesn't count."

"Yeah, but Koala's here," Kite countered, pointing to the Chimera Ant in question. "Is he so short that you can't see him?"

"I can't believe it," Stick said, smirking. "Are you seriously comparing your height to a panda ant's and feeling good about it?"

"Hey, hold on there a moment," Koala argued. " I don't care whether you guys insult my height, choose to use my name or not or whether you call me something I _**clearly**_ don't look like, but that's _**Mr.**_ Panda Ant to you."

"Mr. Panda Ant?" Stick asked, looking to Koala, who had been mostly quiet so far.

"Yeah, you heard me," Koala grumbled, taking a sip from his gourd. "At least have some respect."

Monta chuckled deeply. "You heard him Stick," he said, grinning. "If you can't at least remember that what he looks like is the same as his name, use a proper title."

"Yeah Stick," Spinner teased. "Get your animals right. Aren't you studying to be a biologist?"

"Spinner," Stick complained. "Aren't you supposed to be on my side?"

"Nope, my loyalties lie with myself."

"All of you are hopeless," Koala mumbled, frowning as he went back to ignoring them.

"But not all of us are short," Stick said with a smile. "It's ok to be short though, at least Kite has someone to compare herself to…albeit a Mr. Panda Ant."

At that, Kite laughed along with Spinner, Stick and the rest of their group. Turning to Stick, he shrugged. "Well technically I am an ant too, you know." When he looked back at Gon and saw the sad look on his face, he patted his back. "Come kid, don't sweat it, today is a day to be celebrated with friends—"

"Yeah," Killua interrupted as he walked up to the group with his and Gon's drinks in hand. "Today we celebrate with friends _**and**_ birthday cake!"

"Huh?" Following the direction of Killua's gaze, Gon turned just in time to see Laura coming towards them with a huge cake laden with candles. He gasped in surprise as she placed it gingerly on the edge of the long table where the small group was seated. "It's beautiful! There's so many candles!"

"Thanks," Laura said, blushing slightly at the praise. "You're seventeen now, right? So there are seventeen candles!"

Gon pulled a chair and sat down quickly, leaning forward to promptly blow out the candles but someone stopped him.

"Hey, not so fast!" Banana cautioned. "You can't blow them out so soon!"

"I can't?" Gon was confused. "Why—?"

"Of course you can't!" Spinner replied. "We haven't even sung Happy Birthday for you yet!"

"You want to sing Happy Birthday for me?"

"Of course we do, silly," Banana teased gently. "Why not?"

"Boo!" Stick turned look at Kite, who was observing the entire display with a small smile. "Is this how you've been training your students?"

"Well," Kite's smile turned into a smirk. "Just in case you've forgotten, you were also my student before you became a pro Hunter. So whatever it is that you're implying, I hope you know that you're basically insulting yourself."

Stick folded his arms and pouted playfully. "Whatever boss."

Kite ruffled both his and Gon's hair. "Now let's give Gon the best Happy Birthday song he's ever had."

"Yeah!" Kite's team cheered as they launched instantly into a rowdy tune and Gon laughed as they sang loudly, essentially butchering the song. He could not help but feel happier than he had been in a long time to be surrounded by friends and sharing such a special day with all of them.

And in spite of what had happened in the early hours of that morning, it was turning into a great day so far and he could hardly wait to see what else such a day would bring.

xxx

N.B.: later that day~

It was now quickly growing dark outside and Kite and the others had taken their little party to a local club that wasn't too far from the pastry shop they were in earlier.

It had been a fun day and they were determined to make Gon's birthday the best he'd ever had but as the day wore on and darkness fell on the quaint little town, Gon's mood was becoming increasingly somber.

Maybe it was the darkness or his memories of what Hisoka had taught him about himself, but Gon found that he could not forget the dark promise that had been spoken to him in the early hours of that day.

' _I'll be back to give you your proper present later. Ja ne._ '

"Ja ne?"

"Will he really be coming back?" Gon muttered to himself. "Maybe he was just messing with me."

"But what if he wasn't?"

He shuddered.

Gon's problem was not in the words Hisoka had whispered to him, but in the way he was beginning to find himself reacting to them.

 _Hisoka._

Gon frowned.

 _Damn. What's wrong with me?_

The rage and assumed hatred he had been feeling for the man ever since they had met earlier that day had long disappeared and in their place was...confusion and a weird tingling feeling in his body.

What scared him was that this feeling reminded him of how he'd felt when Hisoka had touched him.

He felt as if he was on the edge just waiting to fall to pieces, to come undone the way Hisoka had made him.

 _Why does my body feel like this?_

 _I feel so hot…_

 _I can't stop thinking about him, about what he did to me…_

As much as he tried, Gon could not stop thinking about Hisoka and trying to forget him was only making the craving worse.

 _Why can't I forget him?!_

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Gon wondered briefly if it was just all in his head or if it was simply that his body just could not forget Hisoka's touch.

 _Could not or would not?_

 _This is_ _troublesome. Too troublesome._

Gon picked up his glass to take another sip of his drink. He looked down at the golden liquid and was surprised to find that strangely, it reminded him of Hisoka's eyes. Eyes he had not been able to look into earlier that day because he had been blindfolded.

Closing his eyes, he tried to recall the way he remembered Hisoka the last time he'd seen him, two years before.

 _Has it been too long?_

 _Have I forgotten him?_

 _No,_ Gon thought, as the memory of golden irises came to him almost immediately. He could never forget Hisoka or the hungry stare that would never stop focusing on him from the moment he entered the same room to the moment he left.

Bright, knowledgeable eyes that used to look at him as if they owned him, as if they saw into the deepest parts of his soul, and were capable of reading all of his secrets within an instant.

 _But…_

They were eyes belonging to someone that he could not trust. Someone he had not seen in over two years.

Gon felt confused by the conflict in his heart.

Did Hisoka feel like this too?

Was that what made the man seek him out that morning?

Was delivering his birthday gift just a ruse to pay him a visit?

Suddenly overcome by an inexplicable yearning and something he did not want to admit, Gon took a big gulp of his drink. Replacing the glass on the mahogany table, he directed his gaze to the converging lights at the far end of the room.

He was beginning to feel giddy and lightheaded and wasn't sure if it was the drink or the mélange of lights that was beginning to affect him.

Maybe it was both.

Taking a deep breath and trying to think less of Hisoka and more of where he was, Gon began to desperately hope that he'd find some kind of distraction.

Thinking too much about Hisoka was dangerous.

He looked around quickly.

The room was dark except for the myriad of brightly colored lights dancing in cris-crossing circles on the smooth surface of every available wall. Green, red, yellow and blue dipped and swirled together, creating a pretty arrangement but Gon continued to experience a great deal of difficulty in remaining distracted for long. He could not even dwell on the transcendental beauty of the lights without his mind comparing them to the transcendental beauty of something else.

Something he did not want to think about.

Regardless, Gon closed his eyes to his surroundings, giving in to his longing to see those eyes again, those golden eyes and the face of the man he had not properly seen in so long...too long. When Hisoka had come into his room earlier that day, under the cover of darkness, his arrival had been so unexpected that Gon was not given much of a chance to fight back or look at him and before he knew what was happening, he was blindfolded and Hisoka was whispering mocking words in his ear.

Mocking words which turned to teasing touches, which quickly became bold, heated strokes.

Gon blushed.

No one had ever touched him like that before and he did not know what to make of it. Prior to that experience, he had no idea that men even liked touching each other like that.

And he had no idea that he would love being touched like that.

 _But is that all there is to it?_

 _What_ _comes next?_

 _Does it end with him touching me or is there something more?_

A frown formed on his lips.

 _I want to know._

"Hey Gon," a voice called from next to him and when Gon's vision cleared to focus on the source of the voice, it continued, "Why are you looking at me like I'm an alien?"

Gon smiled, realizing that he had been looking at Koala without meaning to. "Ah." He paused to think for a moment. "It's not that...I'm just thinking of stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Koala asked. "It has to be pretty serious if your face is all contorted like that."

A laugh that would have been way too loud under normal circumstances left Gon's lips and was lost in the high volume of music that echoed from hidden speakers in the wall.

Koala gave Gon an odd look and shook his head. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing..." Gon responded with a giggle. "It was just how you were saying that my face was contorted…"—he paused as the laughter bubbled up again—"it's...it's just so _**funny**_ to think about!"

"I see..." Koala poured himself another drink.

 _Is he drunk already?_

 _I doubt it..._

His eyes studied Gon's glass.

 _He's barely even touched his drink._

"Here Gon," he called and when Gon looked over at him, he gestured for him to push his glass closer. "Have some more."

"More?" Gon asked dreamily. He looked down at his glass hesitantly. Nonetheless, he pushed it closer to the Chimera Ant. "Koala," he started. "Am I supposed to feel like this when I drink?"

"Like how?"

"Um..." Gon put a finger to his chin as if he had to think really hard about how he was feeling. "I feel like I can think more about the things that are bothering me. I'm not angry anymore and It's like my thoughts keep going on and on...and..."

"Well that's a good thing."

"Is it?"

"Yeah," Koala replied as he topped up Gon's drink before taking a swig of his own again. "Thinking is the first step to figuring out what's in your heart. If the heart doesn't have a firm determination, it doesn't move well and in that case, neither does the body."

"Oh…" Gon nodded, although he didn't really seem capable of grasping philosophical overtures at the moment.

"Yes." Koala was looking intently at him now. "You need to free up and stop letting things get you down. And sometimes it's important to talk about things."

"Talk…huh?"

Koala nodded. "I learned a very important lesson by doing just that, not too long ago," he said, looking briefly to where Kite was seated on the other side of Gon.

Following the line of his stare, Gon looked over at Kite too.

Kite, dressed in her usual all black ensemble was sitting quietly, yet there was the obvious undercurrent of she'd rather be outside doing something more interesting than sitting in that room with too many people and too much music. Gon could understand how she felt because he had been feeling the same way before Koala had convinced him to drink what he was having. Now he was feeling so different that he was pondering if to ask Kite about what was on his mind.

 _Ah._

The question was on the tip of his tongue but at the last moment, Gon quickly decided against verbalizing it.

 _Now that I think about it, that really would_ _be kind of weird_ _to suddenly ask._

As if feeling the weight of their collective stare, Kite turned her astute gaze to them.

She did not say a word, but with the unspoken question hanging in the air, Gon brought his glass to his lips and took a few gulps.

 _Okay, that feels better._

"Kite..."

"Hm?"

"I was wondering..."

"Okay...?"

Gon hesitated a bit and looked over at Koala who simply looked back at him as if silently encouraging him to continue.

"Well you see..."

Kite was frowning slightly now. What could be such a big deal to Gon that he'd be having such a problem expressing it in words? Gon was always pretty outgoing and never hesitated to say what he wanted to so for him to suddenly be like that, Kite figured that it must be important.

Not saying anything to either encourage or stop him from speaking, Kite simply leaned forward so that she could hear him better above the loud music.

Seeing that he had Kite's full attention, Gon took a deep breath. He did not have Aunt Mito to speak to about the things that confused him so Kite was definitely the next best person in his opinion.

The choice was simple; it was either he ask the burning question that haunted him or try to figure it out on his own and Gon knew that figuring it out was something that he would not know how to do.

Thus his next course of action was obvious.

The minutes dragged on while Gon debated this, and feeling Kite's quiet, unhurried stare still on him, he decided to speak at last.

 _A question never hurt anyone, right?_

"Kite, I was wondering if it's easy to fall in love."

Kite blinked a few times before answering.

 _That's what he was worried about asking?_

"Sometimes," Kite responded, not questioning him about his reason for asking.

"It is?"

"Yes, it can be, but it depends on the person and the circumstances surrounding those feelings. Sometimes feelings start developing long before one is aware of them."

"Oh." Gon's brow furrowed. "But do good people fall in love with bad people?"

"'Good' is a rather subjective term, I've taught you that Gon."

"Well…" Gon tried to rephrase his question. "What if the person does bad things most of the time…or things that would be considered bad and then other times does good things but not for anyone else other than themselves."

"So they're like a chaotic neutral then?"

Gon nodded. "Can someone who tries to do good things fall in love with someone like that?"

"Of course. You can't control who you fall in love with." Kite paused. "Well you will have your preferences, but bad…good and people who consider themselves neutral are people anyone can fall in love with. I think that the main concern here is how far one intends to go with those feelings, because that would determine how difficult that love would be."

"Far?" Gon blushed.

"Yeah, like for instance, what if one person decides that they want a relationship but the other doesn't? Or what if neither wants to change their morals but both don't want to stop seeing each other? What would happen then?"

"Oh I see," Gon replied, sounding a bit disappointed as he took a huge sip from his glass in an attempt to hide his blush. "I thought you were talking about something else."

"Something else?" Kite was puzzled. "What else would I be talking about?"

"I thought you were talking about...ah...you know...when you said how _**far**_ people intend to go."

Kite still wore that same blank look as if she didn't really understand what Gon was referring to.

"The boy's talking about sex."

At that whisper, Kite's eyes snapped to Koala who only shrugged. "What else could he be talking about?" Koala asked.

Gon blushed guiltily when Kite focused on him again.

Kite frowned. "Is that what you really wanted to ask me?"

"Well..." Gon started. "I wanted to know about the love thing too but...yeah."

"Didn't your..." Kite paused in an attempt to recall the name. "Your aunt...Mito-san...didn't she talk to you about these things already?"

"Yeah, but her response is...insufficient for my circumstances..."

"Your 'circumstances'?" Kite asked but Gon only fidgeted. "What did she tell you?"

As Gon started to go into the details of what he had been taught about sex and romance by his Aunt, Kite continued to look at him with a small smile, but inside she was panicking.

 _I did_ _ **not**_ _sign up for this._

 _Where is Ging_ _when he's needed? He's the one who should be enduring Sex Ed for the Confused Teenager...not me._

 _Urgh._

A frown replaced Kite's frozen smile as she tried to listen to what Gon was saying.

"—and that's what happens when they have sex." Gon continued to look at Kite confused. "But Aunt Mito said that that must only happen after a man and woman are in love and are married. She said that babies come next and that the man must never under any circumstances abandon his child to be a Hunter an—"

"Ok, ok I get it," Kite interrupted tiredly, rubbing at her temples and looking suddenly exhausted by the conversation. "What she said is pretty straightforward, I don't get what you're confused about."

"Well she said that it involves a man and a _**woman**_ but I'm wondering if it can..." Gon's voice dropped to a whisper. "...also involve men..."

Kite honestly didn't know what to say to that and stared wordlessly at Gon, before looking over to Koala. At first Koala returned a stare that explicitly stated that he would not be drawn into that dangerous conversation with Kite's sudden teenage dilemma but then a hand flew this mouth.

 _I really am going to kill him,_ Kite thought sourly and while Koala broke their eye contact to stifle a sudden laughing fit at her misfortune, she turned back to Gon.

Studying the way Gon was looking at her as if she had the ability to give him the answers to the mysteries of the universe, Kite sighed.

It was not easy, but after spending a moment searching for the answer that would allow her not to stay on that topic too long, Kite finally replied, "Yes Gon, it can happen with men too."

"Really?!" Gon looked surprised and relieved at the same time, with his relief being due to the fact that this meant that responding the way he had to Hisoka's touches did not make him weird.

Looking at Gon's relieved smile, Kite found his actions suspicious enough that she was finally curious about the reasons behind Gon's impromptu curiosity on the subject. "Gon, why are you aski—"

"So does that mean they could go _**all**_ the way in...sex?" Gon's eyes held a hint of quiet wonder that would have been cute if the circumstances were different.

"Of course, that's what I meant when I said that it could happen with men too, but why—"

"Ah..." Gon blushed. "So..."

He paused.

 _So Hisoka wasn't lying?_

"Kite…" Gon blushed a bit more but kept his curious eyes trained on his mentor. "There's something else I want to know about sex…"

He paused again.

"Um…does it…you know…"

As Gon gathered the courage to fully ask his next question, Kite observed him and his reddened cheeks. "Gon," she said firmly. "Are you drunk?"

"I...don't think so..."

Kite frowned and looked sternly at Koala.

"What are you looking at me for? The kid said he wanted to try what I'm always drinking and I let him. It's as simple as that."

"That's not what being a responsible adult is about," Kite warned. "Ging has put Gon in my care and—"

"Why don't you loosen up? Gon is seventeen now, he has to learn how to handle his liquor sooner than later."

"This is still too soon, he's underage."

"Guys don't fight..." Gon drawled. "I'm..okie dokie…I mean okay."

"You're not okay," Kite insisted firmly. "You're going home."

"No..." Gon protested, getting up as he saw Killua walking toward their table. "Hey Killua! Where were you?!" he called over-exuberantly, waving unnecessarily at his friend.

"Gon?" Killua asked as he came up to their table. "Are you alright?"

"Yes!" Gon cheered in that same over-excited tone. "I'm great!" To demonstrate this, he twirled a bit in the small space and almost knocked over his chair.

Killua raised an eyebrow. "Gon..."

"So where were you all this time?" Gon asked, lifting both hands to the heavens in one sharp, quick movement. "Kite was teaching me alllllll about sex and it was good!"

"Um..." Killua looked down at Kite who only slapped a hand to her forehead while shaking her head.

What exactly had been taking place while he was gone?

"Aw come on, tell me, _**tell me**_ _..._ " Gon prodded. "Where were you?"

"…" As confused as he was about Gon's behavior, Killua decided to answer his friend's question anyway. "I was outside with Banana, Stick and the rest of the guys. Podungo, Lin and Monta were able to get lots of fireworks so we were preparing those for later."

"Oh!" Gon shouted in surprise. "Fireworks? Later? For who?"

"For you...who else?" Killua curiously looked at Koala, who just continued to drink as if nothing untoward was happening. "It's _**your**_ birthday Gon, and the club's owner gave us permission to use the back to light the fireworks before midnight."

"He did?"

"Yes, and you know all if this already Gon!" Killua's expression became worried. "What's wrong with you tonight? You're not acting like yourse—"

"That sounds like fun!" Gon walked around the table to grab Killua's hand and pull him forward. "Come, let's go!"

"To where?" Killua asked as Gon pulled him into the crowd. "It's almost time for the fireworks."

"Yes, but I want to dance first!"

Kite watched them both leave and sighed. "This is a disaster," she mumbled.

"What is?"

She looked up from her hands to see Koala watching her. "Don't talk to me," she grumbled darkly.

"What's your problem?"

"This is all your fault."

"The gay thing or the drinking?"

"The drinking of course!" Kite frowned deeper. "You'll turn him into a drunkard."

"The kid has to learn to tolerate his liquor."

"What am I going to tell Ging?"

"Not to expect any grandkids too soon?"

"He can have kids regardless of his sexual orientation and—" Kite paused. "You already know that don't you?"

"Yeah, I know," Koala admitted with a smile although Kite was now baring her teeth at him.

"You're messing with me aren't you?"

"Of course."

"You're having way too much fun with this."

"And you're much too serious."

Kite narrowed her eyes on his mocking smirk. "I don't even know why I'm talking to you..."

"So who do you think he's gay for?" Koala continued, as if Kite wasn't giving him a murderous glare. "My money's on the white-haired kid."

" _ **Koala**_..."

"Hm?"

"Shut up before I _**really**_ kill you."

"Heh," Koala laughed, turning to watch as Gon danced to the catchy tune in the middle of the dance floor. "That kid has some cool moves."

Kite did not reply, but gestured to the waitress to bring her a glass of water. It was going to be a long night and it would make no sense to have a headache for the rest of it.

* * *

 **AN** : lol I like the idea of them all hanging out and getting along xD

Yeah, and there's a D' Pastry Shoppe in NGL. Laura moved to NGL from York Shin after the incident (with the serial killer from UxD) took place the year before.

NOTE: Support your fandom's writers and leave a review. As I've said before, I am always willing to hear what your favorite parts in any of my stories are. That way, I could write more of that content for you.

Do you think I'm not interested in your input? It's actually the opposite!

These short stories are practice pieces and also what I use to write things I cannot put in my main story. When you remain silent or don't bother to give kudos after reading, it makes me think that no one is interested anymore. And that in turn makes it hard for me to continue my work on UxD or any other story.

With that said, I appreciate that you have decided to check out this chapter!

Take care of yourselves now.

Next Chapter Preview: Gon anticipates Hisoka's return, but does Hisoka show up?


	3. In the Clutches of an Unlikely Visitor

**A/N:** I'm back after a long re-edit on Unexpected x Developments and while preparing to update that story, I was so motivated that I thought that I'd work on this too!

Note: In this chapter you will see that Gon is having a nightmare. This is simply a headcanon of mine (you'll see it in UxD too) where I have it that he suffers from nightmares of the time he'd sacrificed everything he had in order to win against Pitou and also of the time he was in the hospital in that comatose state.

 **Chapter Summary** : After passing out from drinking too much, Gon is in for a surprise...

 **Chapter Dictionary:** [[Sound]]

 **Warnings:** Rated M for Dubious Consent, Non Consensual Kissing, Non Consensual Hand jobs, Blindfolds, Breathplay and Non Consensual Tickling :3

 **Disclaimer:** 1)If I owned these characters and HxH, my name would be Yoshihiro Togashi and it isn't.

2) As mentioned before (but repeated for disclaimer purposes), any similarities between this story and a certain doujinshi by a popular artist is purely coincidental. I had written this story before knowing about that doujinshi. It's actually quite funny to me tho that both that artist and I decided to put Gon in a blindfold for his bday :O

Thank you everyone for reading and especially to those who reviewed the last chapter. As requested by some, here is another installment of this story!

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: In the Clutches of an Unlikely Visitor

When Gon became conscious of his surroundings, he was vaguely aware of being carried on someone's back.

He tried to talk, or even think, but his brain felt as if it was blanketed by a thick fog and he groaned.

 _My head hurts..._

"You awake?"

The voice sounded so far away, yet the arms that held on to his legs felt familiar.

"…"

Groaning again, Gon cracked open both eyes just enough to see a mop of white hair next to his face. "Killua?" He tried to lift his head but the sudden intensifying of his headache made him rest it again on Killua's shoulder. "Where are we?"

"Back at the boarding house," Killua replied as he climbed the steps that would take him to Gon's room. Despite Gon's added leaden weight, he did so quite easily and did not even sound winded to be carrying Gon and talking at the same time.

"Oh."

"Where else would we be?" Killua mumbled, shaking his head and adjusting Gon's weight on his back as he stopped in front of his friend's room. "Now come, we're here."

 _"I'll be back to give you your proper present later. Ja ne."_

At that memory, Gon panicked, instantly becoming slightly more sober. What if Hisoka had really come back and was already in his room?

 _Waiting for me..._

What would happen? Would Killua be okay?

"Wait!"

At Gon's outburst, Killua froze. "What's the problem now?" he asked, his hand still resting on the doorknob.

"Um..."

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

 _What?!_

Killua was suddenly redfaced and almost dropped Gon.

"Hey!" Gon scrambled to maintain a grip on his friend despite his inebriated state.

"W-why this all of a sudden?!"

"Don't suddenly let go of me!" Gon tightened his hold around Killua's neck. "What's wrong with you?"

"No...what's wrong with _**you**_?!"

"Huh?" Gon was confused. "What do you mean? I only asked to sleep with you..."

"But that's not how you ask!"

"There's a way to ask?"

"Of course!"

"But we used to sleep together a lot when we were younger...what's the big deal?"

"Gon, we've never done something like…"— Killua stopped himself and his voice dropped an octave when he realized what Gon was really asking him—"oh..."

"Killua?"

 _I see...that not what he wanted.._

"Killua...are you—"

"It's nothing," Killua grumbled, replying to Gon's unspoken question. "I thought you were talking about something else."

"But what could I be talki—"

"Anyway," Killua said cutting him off. "Is there a reason you don't want to sleep in your room?"

Gon blushed slightly, but in the darkness of the corridor, Killua couldn't see it. "Not really..." he mumbled into the fabric of Killua's T-shirt, "I just don't want to…go in there..."

 _Oh so that's it? He's just scared of being alone?_ Killua grinned and without replying, pushed open the door in front of them.

"Wait, Killua no! He might be in here an—!"

Killua paused abruptly. " _ **Who**_ might be in here?"

"…" At Killua's question, Gon peeked out from behind his friend's bushy head to look around the room. He held his breath as the expectation swelling in his chest made his heart beat faster but as he surveyed the room, the realization finally hit that it was empty. "He's not here...?"

Blue eyes narrowing, Killua asked, "Who's not here?"

"But he said that he was coming back..."

"What?" Killua was confused by the disappointment in Gon's voice but thinking that his friend was simply talking nonsense in his drunken state, he grinned mischievously, deciding to tease him. " _ **Who**_ were you expecting Gon?" he started. "The Boogeyman? Is that why you were afraid?"

At Killua's laughter, Gon puffed up his cheeks and slapped him hard on his back. "I'm not a kid Killua! Only children are afraid of the Boogeyman!" he argued but when Killua only continued to laugh, he hit him again.

"Ow, ow ow! That hurts Gon!"

"Well don't make fun of me!"

Walking quickly to Gon's bed whilst Gon was still hitting him, Killua practically threw him on it and pounced on him.

"Hey! Ah!" Gon laughed as Killua started tickling him. "Stop!"

"Why should I?" Killua grinned maliciously. "You didn't want to stop when you were hitting me!"

"Pleeeeease! I'm really ticklish!"

"I know…"

"Killua!" Gon screamed, trying to grab his hands but Killua easily avoided him. "Stop! I'm sorry..."

"But didn't you just say that you weren't a kid? So why do you still have tickles?"

"I—" Gon stopped fighting him and held both hands to his lips.

"Yes Gon?"

"I think I'm going to be sick..."

Killua stopped tickling him immediately and frowned, looking down at Gon's slightly green face. "Want to go to the bathroom?"

"No..." Gon took a moment to breathe now that he was no longer being tickled. "I think I'm okay now."

"And I think you're such a noob," Killua muttered, still frowning at him. "Why did you drink when you know you can't handle alcohol?"

"I didn't know this would have happened…" Gon groaned and rolled over unto his tummy, suddenly feeling extremely tired. "And besides, I was curious."

"You're always curious." Killua sighed. "Whatever, your body would burn it off in no time."

"I guess."

"Anyway, just get some rest, we're going out pretty early with Kite tomorrow."

"What?" Gon rolled over so that he could look to where Killua was now perched on the edge of his bed. "Where are we going?"

"If you weren't busy drunk dancing with everyone in the group, you'd have heard when she had mentioned it."

"I was just having fun..."

"Obviously," Killua grumbled bitterly. "And too much fun too."

Gon laughed awkwardly, deciding that it was best not to respond.

An awkward silence hung between them before the bed shifted and Killua got up to leave. Yawning, he looked down at Gon staring absently at the ceiling. "I'm tired, see you in the morning."

Gon continued to look up at the ceiling as his mind drifted.

 _Hisoka._

 _Would he really come back here again?_

 _Tonight?_

 _"I want to cum inside of you…I want to_ _ **be**_ _inside of you…as many times as possible..."_

 _"I wonder what it would feel like to be inside of your nice ass Gon-kun? ~"_

 _My...ass?_

The sound of the doorknob turning alerted him to the fact that Killua was leaving and Gon tried to sit up but that move only made his head hurt more. "Killua..."

"Yes Gon?" Killua asked, pausing to look back at him. "What's the problem now?"

Killua's tone bore an edge of tiredness but Gon in his inebriated state took no notice, only knowing that he wanted an answer to the questions in his head. Kite had mostly given him an answer to the questions he had about sex, but he was still confused about a few things. Things that he was sure that his friend would know about.

 _Killua knows everything._

"Killua, how do men have sex?" He paused before adding. "With each other?"

"What?!" Killua went completely red, his previous sleepiness instantly forgotten. "Where did that come from all of a sudden?!"

Gon managed to sit up. "I have a vague idea where it would go, but wouldn't it hurt if one man puts his—"

"Gon," Killua cut in before he could finish his question. "You're drunk."

"No I'm not."

"Really?' Killua asked skeptically.

"Well...I might be..." Gon pouted, lifting a hand to rub the back of his head but rubbing his cheek instead. "But I still want to know."

Killua looked at Gon's stubborn pout and frowned, realizing that his friend was not going to let him go unless he got the answer he wanted. "Yes Gon it does hurt, well at first and especially if you're not properly prepared or anxious. Now go to sleep." He took a step back, already too anxious himself to get out of that room.

"Wait, Killua, what do mean by 'at first' and how do I-I mean _someone_ 'prepare'? I want to know more!"

"We'll talk about this tomorrow!"

"But tomorrow might be too late...I want to know now. I want to know if it feels good too!"

"Go to sleep Gon!"

"But—"

[[Slam]]

"Ah..." Gon looked from the door that was now closed to the hands resting in his lap. "Now how will I know?"

 _"Happy 17th Birthday my dear Gon-kun."_

 _"I'll be back to give you your proper present later. Ja ne."_

At the memory of Hisoka's promise, he mumbled, "I...don't want to find out like that."

 _Or do I?_

Gon's heart thumped with excitement and it was in those frantic beats that he received his answer. He looked over at the lonely clock on his nightstand.

 _Twelve A.M._

 _Maybe I'm worried for nothing. Hisoka won't come back here since he knows I won't let him catch me a second time._

His heart started thudding faster in his chest and he swallowed hard.

 _Am I...disappointed?_

Shaking his head and not wanting to face the answer to that question, Gon leaned back on the cool sheets and closed his burning eyes.

 _I'm tired..._

XXX

NB: A few hours later~

 _Urgh..._

Gon groaned, his eyes squeezing tighter and his brow furrowing deeply. It had started off as a dreamless sleep but quickly morphed into something sinister and he tossed and turned, his reality now tortured by a phantasmal foe. It was the same dream he always had, the one where the true events of his encounter with the Chimera Ants' Royal Guard were twisted so much so that he was helpless against Pitou, where Killua had died trying to save him and he was looking down at his ruined body in the hospital.

Needless to say, it was not a very comfortable sleep but somewhere during the night he had suddenly felt settled...kind of the same way he did when he was a kid, and Aunt Mito would hold him to ease his nightmares.

 _Mhmm_.

 _Aunt Mito..._

Now half awake, he snuggled deeper into the warm arms that had chased away his nightmares and it was then that he heard a faint voice.

"...sleep."

Was he still dreaming?

What was it saying?

"Are you finally awake?"

 _Ah_.

Was someone talking to him?

Where was that voice coming from?

Why did it seem...familiar?

He snuggled closer to the source of warmth, now feeling very cold and deciding to ignore the voice. He was obviously simply hearing things.

 _So warm..._

"Gon..."

"Gon-kun? ~"

Gon gasped, waking fully with a sudden start when he realized that someone really was calling his name.

He tried to open his eyes but everything remained black.

 _Was the room this dark when I fell asleep?_

 _Or..._

Still wading on the residual stupor from his dreams, Gon panicked, thinking that he had gone blind when abruptly he was encircled by strong arms.

"Who's th-mmph?!" Gon struggled but the palm remained pressed over his mouth and a weight over him continued to hold his body firmly to the mattress.

That's when he realized that he couldn't see not because he had gone blind, but because something was covering his eyes.

 _A blindfold?_

He went still.

 _Oh no..._

 _Is it really—?_

"Mmmm I see that you've finally figured out what's going on~"

"Mmnmm!"

"Ok Gon...I'm going to let you speak now, but on one condition...that you promise to be quiet~" As soon as Gon nodded in understanding, Hisoka removed his hand.

"Take this blindfold off," Gon commanded as soon as he could speak.

"No~"

"Why are you here?!"

"I came to tuck you in~ but since you were already asleep, I decided to sleep with you~"

"Cut the crap Hisoka, I'm not playing any stupid game that—!"

"Who said that I was here to play a game with you? ~"

"Go away."

"I'm _**so**_ hurt~"

"What?"

"I came all this way to see you and this is how you receive me? ~"

"Well you shouldn't have come, then!"

"Tsk, tsk," Hisoka scolded gently. "Gon-kun~you don't really mean that now, do you? ~"

"Yes I do! I don't want you here!"

There was a moment of silence as Gon stared blindly up at where he assumed Hisoka was leaning over him. He gritted his teeth. "I don't know why you're here but I want you to go away!"

"So fierce~" Hisoka cooed, pulling Gon's arms up over his head. "I like that about you."

"I don't care!" Gon pulled against Hisoka's firm grip, already knowing that the man was about to bind him, but even with his above average strength, it was no use.

Frustrated that he could not win against Hisoka's strength, he fought harder to free himself and it was that as he was struggling that he noticed something: he could feel the texture of Hisoka's clothing against every inch of his body.

 _What?!_

 _Am I naked?_

Gon froze. Before falling asleep, although he had removed most of his clothes due to the fact that he had been feeling unbearably hot, he was sure that he had been wearing pants before he'd passed out.

"Hisoka," he ground out through clenched teeth. "Why am I naked?"

"The reason is rather obvious, isn't it? ~" Hisoka replied in his typical smirking tone. "I'm here to continue where we left off yesterday morning~"

"Why?!"

"Why not? ~"

Gon growled.

"I _**like**_ you Gon, that's why~"

Gon's cheeks reddened with anger at the way the tonality of Hisoka's voice changed with that admission. The man was clearly teasing him and having fun with it. "Let me go, you bastard! I don't care what you like—!"

Hisoka's jovial chuckle interrupted Gon's budding tirade.

"What's so funny?!" Gon grated out in a harsh whisper.

"It's always so funny how you think that you actually have a say in how things end up~" Hisoka's laughter was mocking and crude. "Gon-kun~you don't get to determine what I do or do not like...especially when the difference in our strengths is glaringly obvious~"

As if to demonstrate this, Hisoka lowered his body against Gon's, pressing hard and causing the air to leave his lungs in a rush.

"Hisoka..." Gon choked out.

"What is it Gon?"

"I can't..." he wheezed, "...breathe—!"

"Really? Now isn't that a lovely development? ~" Hisoka asked calmly and before Gon could reply, his lips met the young man's, making it even harder for him to take any air into his lungs.

It was his first kiss... _ **their**_ first kiss, but rather than focus on that, Gon panicked.

He couldn't breathe.

He felt as if he was suffocating.

Actually, with the way his lips were forcibly sealed in that tight kiss, and his chest was being compressed, Gon _**was**_ suffocating.

Suddenly, at the same time Gon was thinking that he was at his limit, Hisoka eased off of him without breaking their kiss and just as his nostrils flared to inhale deeply, Hisoka pinched his nose.

"Mmmmmmph!"

 _He's trying to kill me?!_

Panic seized him stronger than before and Gon struggled even more wildly to free himself but Hisoka continued to hold his arms over his head with a firm grip on his wrists.

Feeling Gon writhing helplessly beneath him only made Hisoka's excitement mount higher and finally removing his hand from Gon's wrists, he trailed it down the length of the body that bucked and thrashed in an attempt to escape death.

Already low on oxygen, Gon felt woozy and lightheaded as Hisoka continued to keep his lips firmly glued to his.

When Hisoka's hand skimmed past his hips to grab his phallus in a rough grip, Gon tried to gasp, but the action only opened him up to an even deeper, searching kiss.

He moaned, more in relief that he could now finally breathe just a bit than by what Hisoka was doing to his body.

But that soon changed.

Whimpering under the assault of Hisoka's rough, needy exploration of his mouth and the hand that had started to stroke his cock with rapid, firm strokes, Gon felt as if he was dying.

It was sensory overload; Hisoka's adept tongue in his mouth and the buzzing of his skin in response to the man's touch were all too much for him to even be remotely disturbed that he had an erection in that kind of situation.

Trapped and helpless, he could barely breathe, the edges of his consciousness felt pricked by a black fog…yet his body was invigorated with a type of longing that he was unfamiliar with.

 _Oh no..._

The feeling was mounting and the lack of oxygen was making the experience a whole lot more intense.

 _I can't be cumming_ … _not now…not like this…_

Gon's entire body shuddered and his legs started to tremble, from his toes that were pointed to the ceiling, all the way up his calves.

 _Oh gods…_

 _No…._

 _Oh gods…_

 _Ah…_

He still could not breathe but his hips lifted up reluctantly, following the movement of Hisoka's firm caress as if seeking the ultimate pleasurable reward whilst his dazed mind fought to stay in control. As usual, Gon's mind was at war with his body, but what shocked him was that this conflict, this distress, was beginning to feel incredibly pleasurable.

 _HOW COULD THIS BE?!_

 _WHY AM I REACTING LIKE THIS?!_

 _WHY DO I WANT HIM TO DO MORE OF THESE THINGS TO ME?!_

"Hnnnngh…."

He moaned and Hisoka thrust his tongue further into his mouth while the hand on his cock started to stroke faster. Gon's hips jerked upwards and his nails dug into the palms of the hands that were bound over his head and his thoughts became muddled.

 _I can't stop it…I can't…_

 _I think...I'm going to..._

 _No!_

 _Oh! I'm...I'm...!_

Another tremor and he twisted but Hisoka held him firmly.

 _I'm..._

 _Cumming!_

Finally breaking their kiss to watch Gon's shuddering body with mild interest, Hisoka commented casually, "That was fast~"

Gon panted, red-faced and too distraught to respond.

"Should I take your _**rapid**_ climax as a sign that you liked me touching you that much? ~"

As Gon remained silent, Hisoka continued to smirk while his gaze took in his defiled form. The young man appeared overwhelmed, gasping and trying to take in as much air as possible, but Hisoka was quickly realizing that instead of stopping at that point, he wanted to keep pushing his limits. He wanted to be inside of Gon and feel every movement, every contraction of his muscles while his body twisted, bucked and shivered in ecstasy beneath him.

 _I want him._ Hisoka's eyebrows knitted together as he considered the implications of his sordid desires. _But...Will my beautiful Apple-chan **break** if I push him further? ~_

He grinned, suddenly overcome with the desire to see...and **_feel_** Gon fall to pieces for him.

Bringing the hand that had been stroking Gon's cock to his lips, Hisoka flicked his tongue across the stream of residual cum and smiled. "How did you like your gift Gon-kun?"

Gon did not answer immediately but only continued to pant as he slowly recovered.

"I'm so jealous~ you seemed to have had so much fun~"

Lips curling into a snarl, Gon tried to give voice to the gravity of his rage, "You...you..."

"Yes? ~"

"You tried to kill me...!" He finally managed to croak out but then coughed.

"Oh so ungrateful aren't you? I'm hurt." Hisoka dramatically put a hand to his chest over his heart although Gon couldn't see him. "Do you enjoy hurting me? ~" he asked, pretending to be greatly affected by Gon's reaction.

"I don't care! Let me go, I told you I don't want to play this game!"

"And I already told **_you_** ~that it's not a game~" Hisoka drawled, whilst looking down at Gon. The younger man appeared shaken, incredibly helpless and at his mercy yet he could still sense the fire of rebellion in him, one that hadn't been extinguished by what he'd just done to him and refused to be extinguished even with the realization that he could and was most likely about to continue taking advantage of him. Gon's life was in his hands right at that moment but Gon showed no fear or desire to compromise.

Hisoka licked his lips and released a contented moan. His fruit was still as strong as he remembered; not just physically, but mentally as well. The passage of time and the challenges brought on by the loss of his Nen had only worked to shape and ripen him to his liking.

A smirk stretched the magician's lips wide. He wanted to play with Gon some more, he wanted to see how much more it would take to destroy that mental fortress that Gon had built up against him. He wanted to break him.

 _Yes~_

"Oh Gon, this isn't over yet~" Hisoka whispered close to his ear, leaning even closer to run his lips along its heated edge. "I'm about to show you just how much your body belongs to me~" He paused for effect as Gon shuddered deliciously beneath him. "I'm about to teach you some **_truths_ ** about yourself~"

* * *

 **AN** : Cliffhanger alert! Sorry :0 I had to cut the chapter because it had gotten ridiculously long but I'll be seeing you guys soon in another update to either this or UxD in a few days! I hope you liked the chapter ;)

It was fun writing KilluGon bromance and HisoGon smut...those are my two favorite things.

Note: And yeah...Gon could easily shout and Killua would (probably wake up and) come to his assistance but he did not do that for two reasons: a) He did not want Killua to be in danger from Hisoka b) As usual, he's trying to deal with his problems by himself.

Thank you for reading and review to share your love if you can.


	4. The Clutches of an Unlikely Visitor 2

**A/N:** Thanks so much to all who have been checking out this story and especially to the reviewers as well as those who've favorited and followed! You have my heart. Even the ones who were angry at the cliffhanger in the last chapter, hehe I love ya and you get very intense smut in this chap to make up for that cliffie! I hope you're ready! I know Gon isn't!

Also, a _**very**_ special thanks goes out to Ringochuu who did the beautiful art for this chapter! They were up pretty late working hard on it (whilst I fell asleep at 2am ^^;) so you can probably check them out on Tumblr and show some love!

 **REMEMBER!** Hisoka in all my stories loses the ~ when he loses the usual singsong / playful tone in his voice and gets angry or serious.

 **Chapter Summary:** Gon continues to fight against Hisoka, neither wanting to admit his feelings for the man nor surrender, but Hisoka is persistent... Can Gon retain the strength that Hisoka admires or will he crumble under the pressure of an unexpected first time with a sadistic lover?

 **Chapter Dictionary:** [[Sound]]

 **Chapter Rating:** MM

 **Chapter Warnings:** Use of a Gag, Blindfold, Bondage, Humiliation, Non-Consensual Handjobs, Non-Consensual Blowjobs, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Anal Sex...

 **Disclaimer:** I don't have nor do I claim to have ownership of Hunter x Hunter or its characters! Hunter x Hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. All I own is the right to write the most intense smut that my fangirl brain can conjure...

 **NOTE:** I was having trouble sleeping this past week so I took my frustration out on Gon (as usual). Before reading, please pay attention to the warnings in case you may be triggered. This will be very close to the NR Sex that I have written for a future chapter in UxD so it's like you're getting a sneak peak of that with a hint of dubious consent...

* * *

Chapter IV: In the Clutches of an Unlikely Visitor pt II

Hisoka licked his lips and released a contented moan. His fruit was still as strong as he remembered; not just physically, but mentally as well. The passage of time and the challenges brought on by the loss of his Nen had only worked to shape and ripen him to his liking.

 _Yes~_

A smirk stretched the magician's lips wide. He wanted to play with Gon some more, he wanted to see how much more it would take to destroy that mental fortress that Gon had built up against him. He wanted to break him.

"Oh Gon, this isn't over yet~" Hisoka whispered close to his ear, leaning even closer to run his lips along its heated edge. "I'm about to show you just how much your body belongs to me~" He paused for effect as Gon shuddered deliciously beneath him. "I'm about to teach you some _**truths**_ about yourself~"

 _Teach me?_

 _Please no...I'm_ _not ready._

The intermittent sound of Gon's harsh breaths permeated the silent, stifling atmosphere around them.

"P-please...stop this!"

"No~" Hisoka stared down at his vulnerable nudity with an acrid expression and a lewd grin. "I don't want to~"

Huffing at the futility of his situation, Gon was at a loss. What else could he do to get out of such a situation? Hisoka's Bungee Gum would remain as long as the man deemed it necessary and even with his strength, it was difficult to dislodge it without alerting Killua to his distress.

He was trapped.

And since Hisoka was refusing to release his bonds, it was useless to fight.

 _But...everything can't be_ _useless..._ Gon thought, stubbornly not wanting to accept that it was all over for him.

 _Why...why can't I win against him...?_

 _Why is this happening to me...?_

As the silence continued, he gave up on wasting his energy to fight against the Bungee Gum, deciding that it was better to think of a solution than to struggle; but when Hisoka shifted and his keen hearing picked up on the slightly imperceptible sound of a zipper being undone, he gasped.

 _Is that..._

"Come Gon," Hisoka called with a moan, straddling Gon's chest and placing his erect cock close to his lips. "I want you to lick this."

It wasn't a request but a command and Gon swallowed, trying to rid himself of the rising anxiety in his chest. Although he was not sure what Hisoka was talking about, he had his suspicions. "L-lick?"

"Yes~now stick out that nice pink tongue...I want to see it~"

Considering his circumstances, Gon did not want to disobey so he stuck out his tongue and when it met the weeping blunt tip of Hisoka's turgid cock his face twisted in confusion, then understanding, and he promptly turned his head away and to the side.

There was no way he was going to put _**that**_ in his mouth.

"Gon-kun~" Hisoka called, whilst bending to kiss his cheek. "Don't you want to pleasure me? ~"

"No...!"

"It feels really good when someone puts their lips around your cock you know~"

"…"

"Have you ever done that? ~"

"Of course not!" Gon gasped. "And I won't be doing it for you! Never!"

Hisoka smirked. "Are you sure?"

At that tone, Gon remembered that he, like Hisoka had stated before, wasn't in a position to really refuse anything at the moment.

 _Hisoka can do anything to me..._

 _And I can't defend myself..._

On the outside, Gon kept his face turned away and set in a stubborn mask but inside he was panicking, wondering if Hisoka was about to forcibly turn his head back to him and shove his member down his throat.

He swallowed hard again and his lips parted.

 _No..._

"Hm...~"

Hisoka sounded as if he was pondering what to do next and Gon's thoughts became a jumbled, panicked mess.

 _It's all over._

 _He's going to do it..._

 _What will I do now?_

 _Will Hisoka_ —

"Oh...~That's fine if you don't want to do it now~ I'm a very patient lover~Gon-kun~"

 _Huh?_

Well that wasn't what he had been expecting...

 _What's going on here..._

 _What is he planning?_

 _Is he going to let me go now?_

Hisoka moved away a bit to place a small kiss on the shell of Gon's reddened ear and as he kissed a slow, delicate path from his ear to his chest, he whispered huskily, "Are you embarrassed because you don't know what to do? Mm hmmm yes, maybe that's it…"—A light chuckle—"...well I'll show you how it's done and then you could do me next time~"

 _'Show' me?_

 _Huh?_

 _He's not going to let me go?_

"No! don't show me—ah!" Gon's protest was interrupted when one of Hisoka's hands closed over his half-flaccid shaft. "Hisoka, no! It's...too soon...I-I just came...!"

"Don't worry," Hisoka replied with a short laugh. "You'll be hard again in no time~"

"Ahhhhh!" Gon cried out as Hisoka bit down hard on his nipple.

Almost immediately, a deft tongue was swirling around the sore spot and he felt his internal heat rapidly mounting. "No..."

"Oh~" Hisoka smiled appreciatively as his thumb danced around the swollen head of Gon's cock. "Mmm...look how hard you are already~"

"Urgh!" Gon twisted and moaned, surprised at how easy it was for Hisoka to manipulate his body to his own liking.

"Oh my Gon-kun~" Hisoka cooed. "In reality, you're just a little pervert aren't you? ~" He kissed Gon's nipple one last time before placing his lips close to his reddened ear. "I know you like me Gon-kun…"

"No! I-I don't—!"

"Stop lying…" Hisoka cut in. "This would all be much better and more enjoyable for you if you don't lie~"

"I don't...know what you're talking about," Gon grated out through clenched teeth, even while he writhed in response to Hisoka's scathing touch, wanting, craving more than what he was receiving. "I...can _**never**_ like someone like you!"

"And what exactly _**is**_ someone like me? ~" Hisoka asked, his tone steeped deeply in humor.

"You're not a nice person!" Gon blurted out. "Ah!"

"Neither are you~" Hisoka countered, squeezing the slick cock in his hand.

"Ah-ah...!" Gon's hips jerked but he tried to focus. "Ah...ah...no...ah..."

He frowned.

"You…ah…Hisoka...mmmm…you...kill people…"

"I'm sure you've killed someone before, haven't you?" Gon was silent, choosing to pant heavily rather than respond and Hisoka smiled. "So you _**have**_ killed~"

"Hnnnrgh…"

"It's a wonderful feeling isn't it? ~" Hisoka asked as he leaned in to nibble his earlobe.

"Ah!" Gon gasped. "Ah...No it isn't and…I don't—!"

"Oh Gon~" Hisoka paused in torturing him to place a kiss on the small nose that peeked out from just under the blindfold. "You're so adorable~"

"Ah! Hisoka!" Gon cried out when Hisoka resumed stroking his hardness. "Stop..."

"I love adorable things and I've decided that I will claim you as mine~"

"Huh?"

"I'm going to mark you Gon...make you unsuitable for any other man~" Hisoka's eyes narrowed as he looked down at Gon's phallus, twitching ever so slightly in his hand. "You will let _**no one**_ other than me touch you like this. You will let only me fuck you."

"What?!"

"Mmm~ Come now~"

"Wh-what are you doing?!"

"Are you scared? ~"

"No! J-just let me go!"

"You're lying aren't you?~" Hisoka huffed. "I bet you must be scared since you can't see me~Since you don't know what I'm about to do~" He laughed crudely, finally releasing Gon's now fully erect member to place his hand on one thigh. "If you admit how you feel about me I'll remove your blindfold, and you can look into my eyes while I claim you as mine."

Gon did not answer but remained silent, ashamed that a shot of desire had flashed through him when Hisoka spoke of claiming him in such a crude, possessive tone.

Hisoka smirked as he looked down at him, at the way Gon had stopped struggling as much as he had in the beginning.

"I..."

"Yes Gon? ~"

"I'll never admit anything to you."

Chuckling at this stubborn declaration, Hisoka bent to place a kiss on Gon's neck and smiled when he received a shudder in return. "Well I guess that means that the blindfold stays on~"

"Ah!"

Gon arched as the hand grasped his cock again whilst the kisses on his neck inched steadily downwards, past his chest, all the way to the sensitive skin near his navel.

 _Stop...!_

"Hisoka..ah…"

"What is it Gon? ~"

"Please…"

"Please? ~"

"…" Gon twisted, wanting to clench the sheets as Hisoka's hot breath tickled the fine hairs on his tummy.

"Yes? ~"

"Haa..." Trying not to think about how sexy Hisoka's voice sounded, or how close this lips were to his cock, Gon muttered, "Stop…"

 _Please stop this..._

"Do you really want me to stop?"

"Y-yes..."

"That doesn't sound very convincing Gon-kun, but ok, I'll stop~"

With this promise, Hisoka stopped stroking his erection to lower his head to lick slowly across the swollen head of Gon's cock, and determined not to cry out, Gon's moan was a loud, whining sound.

"Hm…what's wrong? I did stop as you asked~" Hisoka teased with a mocking grin.

"Hisoka..."

"I like how you taste, Gon-kun~"

"Ah..." Gon's blush brightened. "Don't...say that..."

"Why not? ~" Hisoka asked shamelessly. "I like the taste of your cum~"

"…"

"And you like this don't you?" Hisoka paused to lick his entire shaft this time, enjoying the responsive sounds that Gon could no longer muffle. "I know that you like that I've come here again to do these things to you~"

"No…I don't…!" Gon hissed between a moan and a soft cry of pleasure. He felt the vestiges of his pride slipping away and knew that if Hisoka continued to touch him like he was, he would not be able to control himself anymore.

"Really?" Hisoka squeezed the tip of his cock and Gon made the most endearing muffled sound from behind tightly sealed lips. He laughed. "Your body seems to be saying otherwise Gon-kun~"

"Hah…I can't…" Gon twisted in the man's grip, talking more to himself than to Hisoka. He could feel his climax quickly approaching again.

 _No..._

 _Oh gods no. Please._

In the midst of his rather unfortunate situation, he was thankful that he could not see Hisoka looking down at him with that trademark mocking smirk of his.

To not see those knowing eyes devouring his nudity, to not be mocked by being forced to look into that lewd golden stare, was a blessing that Gon knew that he had to be thankful for. At least with that, his pride was saved.

Gon squeezed his eyes closed even tighter although the move was unnecessary. The thick, rough cloth that covered his eyes and was tied securely behind his head ensured that he couldn't see Hisoka and that Hisoka couldn't see his eyes.

"You're almost ready to come aren't you? I can sense that you're trying to hold back~"

"Urr…"

"I wonder how long you would last _**this**_ time? ~" Laughing, Hisoka added, "Maybe I should slow down a bit~and make this easier for you hm? ~ You always seem to erupt so _**quickly**_ when I..."—Hisoka flicked his tip and Gon's expression almost shattered—"touch you here~"

Gon knew that Hisoka could not resist mocking him and he did his best to not show any weakness...to respond to neither those crass comments nor the scathing touch that threatened to unravel him, even folding his lips tighter so that no sound escaped.

Above it all, he was determined to never let Hisoka know how good he was making him feel at that moment.

"I wonder what your precious Killua would think if he saw you—" Hisoka stopped stroking him to trail his index finger up Gon's lower abdomen—"like this? ~"

The finger tittered on the edge then dipped into the hollow bowl created by the indentation of his navel and Gon's hips jerked upwards suddenly. As it did, Hisoka's tongue came out to meet his cock and Gon almost cried. He was so frustrated. He wanted to scream at Hisoka to stop teasing him and just go away and at the same time he wanted to scream at him to never stop touching him like he was.

Conflicted and angry, Gon chose to do neither, because anything he did at the moment would most likely alert Killua to his distress.

"Oh Gon-kun~" Hisoka muttered, his eyelids heavy with lust as he observed Gon's leaking member. "This is so nice...I want to taste more of you~"

Gon's lips parted and a strangled cry escaped as Hisoka took him all the way in to the hilt this time.

"Oh...ohhh!"

His eyebrows shot up in surprise at how warm and wonderful Hisoka's mouth felt.

"Hnnnrgh!"

 _Ah..._

He whimpered as the man's deft tongue hugged his shaft.

 _It feels good...so...good...why...ah!_

"Mmmm!"

Hisoka's tongue twirled around his length and Gon's eyes almost rolled back in his head.

"Ahhh...!"

"Fuuuu—!"

 _Why..._

 _Why does this feel so good...!_

"Hnnnn..."

Hisoka stopped abruptly and lifted off of him.

Gon was panting quite audibly now.

"Mmm Gon…you seem to be having some difficulties in keeping quiet."

For a moment, Gon imagined the magician looking down at his body with his usual leer and he gritted his teeth.

"I'm beginning to wonder if you do in fact _**want**_ your friend to see you like this…again~"

Gon shook his head fervently and without warning he felt Hisoka's hand grip his chin tightly, forcing his lips to separate. Soon, the man's tongue was slowly exploring the inner corners of his lips and he tried to pull away but could not.

 _No…_

Hisoka released his chin and promptly, something rubbery yet stiff was being forced over his hands and past his wrists to settle at his forearms and when it was in place, Gon found that his arm movement was even more severely restricted.

He tried to flip over to escape now that the Bungee Gum had been released from his wrists, but quickly found himself being flipped back unto his back.

He panted.

"Finally trying harder to escape?" Hisoka asked. When he received no response as expected, he continued, "But I'm trying to _**help**_ you Gon-kun. Weren't you concerned about waking your friend? ~"

"Hisoka…please stop this," Gon whispered harshly while pulling at whatever it was Hisoka had put over his arms.

"No," Hisoka replied simply, pressing down on his wrists again to stop his fidgeting. Bending to place a chaste kiss on Gon's lips, he heard the sharp intake of breath as their lips met and he knew that Gon was no doubt surprised that he had kissed him with such care.

 _Oh Gon-kun~_ he thought as he kissed the younger man's firmly sealed lips again. _I can be both tender and cruel to you~_

His kiss lingered and he could have sworn that he felt Gon's lips twitch slightly as if wanting to kiss him back.

He moaned. That mouth. So plump...so soft...so...

 _~Delightful~_

To him, Gon's lips were every bit as sexy as the rest of him. When he had visited Gon the day before, he had not tried to kiss him, but now...

 _Mmm~_

A sexy smirk formed on his mouth as he recalled the reason why he had not tried to kiss the younger man then.

 _This body...~_

His hand skimmed its way down the side of Gon's torso as if counting each of his ribs.

 _Oh Gonnnn~_

 _You're beautiful~_

Gon's body had been too much of a temptation to resist enjoying so he hadn't been overly concerned with stealing kisses; but now that their lips met, he couldn't stop kissing him.

 _Why...? ~_

Kisses had never really been important to him before, but now he found that he wanted to keep kissing Gon for a long time, for forever.

Tracing those lips with his tongue, Hisoka enjoyed the smooth plumpness of the flesh before crashing his lips roughly against them again.

 _I want you Gon~_

 _You will be_ _mine and no one else's~_

Slowly lifting off of him, he looked down at how much plumper and bruised Gon's mouth was and grinned.

With the absence of Hisoka's searing hot kiss to distract him, Gon quickly regained his senses and started to struggle again.

"Still fighting when your need is this obvious mm? ~"

"…" Gon only frowned whilst stubbornly refusing to stop his wriggling.

"Open your mouth," Hisoka commanded and saw Gon's eyebrows dip downward to almost be hidden below the blindfold.

"Why?!" Gon shouted his reply, feeling insulted that Hisoka thought he'd actually be stupid enough to do that. "Why the hell would I do that, you—acckk!?"

"Shh," Hisoka reminded him, thrusting the two fingers he'd stuck into Gon's mouth deeper. "Seems like I have to teach you how to be quiet."

"Bleh!" Gon choked as Hisoka pushed his long fingers all the way into his mouth. He bit down hard on the intruding fingers but failed in getting a reaction out of the man. Hisoka was either obviously unaffected by or enjoying the painful stimulus.

"You're quite the loud mouthed one even when you don't want to be, aren't you?" Hisoka asked calmly, even while Gon continued to bite down as hard as he could. Sticking one more digit in and prying Gon's mouth open wider, Hisoka's smirk was palpable in his words. "But don't worry, I have a solution for your problem~"

"Whaf fle hehh arf coooh falking abowuf?" (Translation: What the hell are you talking about)

"Still trying to talk hm?" Hisoka asked as he pulled the sash from his waist with his free hand.

"Hisofa! Owww—ooowwwwmmmphhh...!"

"That should do it," Hisoka commented casually as his hands returned to Gon's body to pinch both his nipples before travelling to his cock. "Now let's get you hard again, hm? ~"

"Mmm!" Gon gasped around the material that Hisoka had shoved into his mouth as the hand on his cock stroked him. He already couldn't see, but now he couldn't speak and the removal of two of his senses made everything so much more intense. It was strange, different, and if he had to admit, quite exciting.

Being someone who had grown up exploring the forests of Whale Island and relying heavily on his senses in order to survive, having that luxury suddenly taken away left him completely confused at how aroused he was beginning to feel.

"Oh look at this~" Hisoka cooed. "I didn't even have to do much~You're so wet my hand is slipping~"

Gon didn't have to be able to 'look' to know what Hisoka was talking about; he heard every movement the man's hand made as it slid up and down his shaft over and over again and his face bloomed red in embarrassment.

"Are you this excited to be helpless Gon? ~" Hisoka asked as he tortured him. "What is it that turns you on? The blindfold? My bracelets on your arms, or my sash in your mouth? ~"

"Mmmphmmm!"

"Oh I'm sorry Gon," Hisoka apologized insincerely with a wicked laugh. " I forgot that you won't be able to answer me~"

Gon wanted to be angry. He knew he _**should**_ be angry, but instead he moaned. As much as he fought it, the truth was that his desire was getting to the point where he could no longer stifle it and the reduced oxygen caused by the sash in his mouth was making him feel lightheaded and drunk.

Abruptly, Hisoka stopped stroking him, and Gon was filled with a strange combination of fear and excitement at what the man was about to do next.

"You've never had sex before, haven't you Gon-kun? ~" Hisoka asked him as easily as if he was asking him what he wanted to have for dinner. "There's so much I want to show you…~"

Feeling his fear escalate, Gon realized that this was entering further into unfamiliar territory. This had been only the second occasion that Hisoka had visited him at night and this time he could see that their night together was going to end differently.

"Mm!" Gon felt Hisoka spread his thighs wider and when a finger started pushing at an unexpected place, he struggled.

 _No!_

"Shh, don't fight it," Hisoka muttered almost gently. "The tighter you are, the more painful it's going to be~"

Pushing a little harder, Hisoka smiled when he was able to get his finger in up to the first knuckle. His finger was slick from Gon's precum and that made penetrating him a whole lot easier.

Grabbing hold of Gon's cock with his other hand, he stuck out his tongue to meet the wet tip just as his finger went in all the way. Hearing Gon's muffled cries was incredibly arousing and he confirmed once more to himself that that night, he was not going to leave the younger man as easily as he did the night before.

Removing his finger, he placed two at Gon's entrance and thrust them back in roughly. As he did, Gon's hips lifted off the bed and the younger man made the most delightfully beautiful strangled sound that was obviously bordered on pain.

"It hurts, doesn't it? ~" Hisoka asked between delicate kisses up Gon's torso.

"Mmmm...!"

"Ohhhhh~ Does the pain make everything feel better? ~"

Gon tried to pull away but he kept a firm hold on his hip.

"Mmm...I love the way you sound~ _ **Ohhhh**_ Gon-kun~you know just how to tempt me don't you? ~"

"Ehhhmmmm!"

Continuing to pump his fingers in and out of Gon's ass, Hisoka took the pink, erect nipple close to his lips between his teeth.

"Ahhaaahmmmmph—Ack!" Gon gasped and almost choked. The pain of Hisoka biting down on his nipple coupled with the fingers stroking against something sensitive and extremely pleasurable deep inside him made his overflowing pleasure feel as if it would burn him alive.

 _No..._

 _Ahhhh..._

 _Ah!_

The wetness of Hisoka's tongue was laving at his nipple now and Gon was starkly aware that if his hands were free that they'd have been buried inside of Hisoka's crimson mane, pulling at the soft, smooth strands...physically expressing his need for the man to keep doing what he was doing to him.

"Hnnnnuh..."

Just as he felt a tingling sensation start at the tips of his toes and creep steadily upward, he felt Hisoka pull away from him.

Gon groaned as the cool night breeze from the window through which Hisoka had entered glazed over his nakedness and he trembled almost undetectably. He felt cold, but most of all, he felt frustrated.

Or was that disappointment he was feeling?

 _Is it…over?_

A few minutes passed, ticking away like hours and Gon lay still, unmoving as the cool breeze wafted over his heated skin.

 _Is Hisoka still here?_

 _Is he watching me?_

 _Why is he doing that...?_

The longer Hisoka left him untouched was the more his anticipation kept building, mounting steadily and Gon squirmed subtly, feeling so hot, so excited that he wanted to cry.

With no sound in the room that even his advanced hearing could pick up, Gon pondered momentarily on the thought that Hisoka had left him. Although he knew that it would not be beyond the cruel magician to humiliate him further by leaving him to be discovered as he was, nude and vulnerable, he had a feeling that Hisoka had something else in mind.

And it became clear to him that Hisoka was enjoying his distress.

 _Bastard_ _..._

If he could speak, Gon knew that he'd be cursing Hisoka at that moment.

"Mmmm!" Gon bit down on the cloth in his mouth and wiggled impatiently. He did not know how much longer he could tolerate the torture of being unable to punch Hisoka in his face.

"Mmmm...!"

"🎶Hm~🎵~" Amidst Gon's muffled protests, Hisoka hummed, smiling as he moved gracefully to throw the last piece of his clothing in the corner near the bed head. He could feel it; the moment he'd been waiting for was here and he was brimming with an excitement so powerful that it was almost too hard to keep himself in Zetsu.

"Mmmmmph...!"

 _Yes~_ His golden lust-filled eyes darted to his captured prize that wiggled subtly on the bed.

Laughing at Gon's obvious distress as he casually observed him, Hisoka asked in a patronizing voice, "Did you think that I left you? ~"

At the sound of Hisoka's voice, Gon stilled immediately and a feeling of dread descended on him.

Hisoka took one silent step towards Gon's bed and leaned close to his ear. "Sorry to disappoint you Gon-kun, but the night isn't over for us yet~"

"Mmmmphmmm!"

"I can't understand what you're saying Gon-kun~"

"Hayfoooooska...fosh disthh...mmmm..." (Translation: Hisoka stop this)

" 🎵~Still can't understand you~🎵~"

Moving with the grace and precision of a fox hunting prey, Hisoka climbed back on top of the bed to position himself between Gon's legs, and when he took hold of his hips, he smirked as he pulled him closer. "I have no words to explain what I'm about to do to you, but all I can tell you is that it's going to be a lot of fun~"

 _'Fun'? What is he…?_

Gon suddenly understood when he felt something hard probing against his entrance.

 _Ah!_

"Mmmmmmnnuuu!" He shook his head wildly. "Mmm!"

 _No...! Not there…_

 _No!_

 _Stop...!_

 _I_ _won't let you!_

Trying to pull away was just as useless as his many other attempts but Gon did not give up. He tensed his hips, twisting away and digging the heels of his feet into the mattress but Hisoka's grip was strong and bruising as he was held still.

"What's the matter, Gon? ~" Hisoka asked, his voice light hearted and easy-going, but even to Gon's ears, it was clear that Hisoka was fast approaching the remnants of his self control.

 _No..._

Although his aura was carefully masked, the air was alive with tension and Gon shuddered, feeling something very close to fear.

 _Please...don't...!_

"This...hnnn~" Hisoka started, but the friction of his cock's tip probing against the puckered rose of Gon's ass caused him to punctuate his sentence with a groan, "Why are you fighting me? Didn't I...tell you...this would be... _ **fun**_? ~"

"Mmmm!" Gon could not believe that this was happening to him. Hisoka's shaft had barely started to enter him but he was already in a lot of pain.

 _This isn't fun!_

 _This isn't fun!_

 _Ah!_

His toes clenched at his cotton bed sheets.

"Mmm...mmmmphh!"

 _This isn't…ah!_

His hips arched as Hisoka continued to push his cock against his entrance.

 _Stop…_

 _It hurts…_

 _You're a liar…._

 _This isn't fun…this is…why?! Ah...ah!_

"Mmmmmph!"

Feeling Gon's sphincter contract naturally to the intrusion, as if protesting it, Hisoka paused to look down at the young man writhing uncomfortably beneath him. He smiled.

"Ah...what did I tell you about relaxing?" His golden eyes scanned the area between his body and Gon's. "I've only gotten the head in~"

Gon panted, not knowing how he could possibly relax when something so intense was happening to him but before he could think any more about it, Hisoka was pushing hard again and he choked on the scarf in his mouth as he attempted to cry out whilst he was slowly and completely penetrated.

"Aaaannnnnnnnnnnmmph...!"

Gon's nostrils flared and his shaky, rushed breaths caused his chest to heave suddenly as his body was forced to accept every inch of Hisoka's impressive length.

"Yes Gon...~Ohhhh yes...~that's it~... _ **take it**_...take _**all**_ of me! ~" As soon as Hisoka entered him completely, he moved Gon's legs from where they were on either side of his waist and threw them over his shoulders. At the same time, he leaned over him, the movement causing the cock already buried deep inside to push even deeper inside of him.

 _Ahhhh!_ Gon's legs suddenly trembled and his nostrils flared as a shudder coursed through him.

 _Oh!_

 _What...?_

 _Hnnn..._

"Mmn…"

"Did you just..come? ~" Hisoka asked in mild surprise. "I haven't even started moving yet..."

Gon had no idea what had just happened. All he knew was that, regardless of how much pain he was in at the moment, whatever it was had felt really good.

Hisoka laughed and kissed his cheek. "You're even more sensitive than I am~" He rotated his hips and Gon made that same muffled, keening sound that he loved to hear. Without warning, he pulled back slightly, only to push back in again and Gon's breathing quickened.

 _Ah...it hurts...don't move..._

"Ohhhh~" Overcome by the way Gon's almost inflexible walls had gripped him with that one thrust, Hisoka could not wait any longer. He wanted to thrust into Gon's body until he was brought to the peak of ecstasy. He wanted to explode inside him, to fill him with all his lust, and with that desire, the little self-control he had left crumbled. "Oh yes~Gonnn...you feel great...I'm going to start moving now...! ~"

"Hifoooosha...nuuu...Mmmmm!" Gon's toes clenched and his fingernails dug deep into his palms when Hisoka, in spite of his protests, started a steady pace. "Mmmm! ! !"

 _Hisoka, stop...stop...moving...!_

 _No..._

 _Ah...!_

 _It's too soon!_

He jerked his body, trying to back up a bit but Hisoka continued to hold on to his hips as he impaled him repeatedly.

 _Ah...ah..._

 _It hurts!_

 _It..._

"Mmmmph!" Gon wanted to shout out his thoughts but since he was gagged, it was impossible to do that so his body was forced to accommodate Hisoka's thick girth repeatedly as the man slowly moved in and out of him.

 _Ah!_

 _Fuuu_ — _!_

 _Ah...!_

 _Ah..._

Gon, overcome by what was happening to him and wracked with pain, went limp in Hisoka's grip but Hisoka did not notice and continued thrusting.

"Hnnnn...~" Hisoka sighed contentedly, as Gon's tight walls hugged his straining erection with every movement he made. "I knew...that I was right...to wait until you were...ripened~" he commented in between thrusts. "And oh...how beautifully...you've _**ripened**_ my dear fruit~"

"Ackmmmph!" Gon gasped, a choking, helpless sound. "Huuu..."

"You're so tight! ~" Another deep thrust. "Yesssss~"

"Huuuuu—!" Gon twisted a bit but his body remained mostly limp, as if broken. "Aaaahmmmph!"

"Oh~Gon~"

"Huuuu..."

"Hm?" Thrusting his entire length inside of Gon, Hisoka paused to look down at him. Resting one hand on the bed, his other brushed its way up Gon's body, causing the younger man to shudder in the wake of its delicate investigation.

On reaching Gon's plump cheek, Hisoka's caress stilled to appreciatively stroke the soft, smooth flesh, and as his thumb grazed the edge of the blindfold, he felt the wetness on the material.

"Hmm..." A slim eyebrow arched. "Are you crying Gon-kun? ~"

"Huuuuu..." (Translation: 'Huuuu' is a crying sound) Gon sniffled, but shook his head, not wanting to appear weak before Hisoka. "Hnnuu..." (Translation: No)

"You're so cute when you lie~" Hisoka chuckled. "It's okay to cry Gon-kun, you're just overwhelmed~" He leaned over him and kissed his closed eyelids over the blindfold. "Do you…want me to stop? ~"

At that point, Gon felt disbelief more than anything else. Hisoka was offering to stop now after doing so much to him.

After having ignored all of his pleas.

"…"

As Hisoka's palm cupped his chin, lifting it to examine his face in the darkness, Gon's lips trembled and he continued to breathe heavily, but there was no other sound and he stopped crying.

"If you want me to stop this, I really will~"

At that, Gon's ears perked up.

 _Is_ _this_ … _some kind of joke?_ He wondered, remaining still and expecting the man to start thrusting again at any moment, but when he didn't, as if waiting for his answer, Gon's brows furrowed in confusion.

"…"

 _What is_ —

His brows furrowed even deeper when he finally understood. _Ah...that's it..._

 _He's lying._

 _He has to be..._

 _Hisoka is a liar...there's no way he'd stop this now._

With all his protests and begging, Hisoka had refused to stop, but now that he was asking for his permission, when his body had already been forcibly opened up and he had lost everything, Gon was suspicious.

 _He probably...just wants to see me whimper..._

 _To know that he has broken me..._

Gon's breaths were harsh as he attempted to acclimate his body to the feeling of being soaked in pain and thrummed by desire powerful enough to make him feel faint.

"Gon? ~"

Having figured out that most likely Hisoka was asking about his distress just to see what response he was going to get, Gon realized that he did not care anymore. He was tired of the games. He was tired of being weak, and became even more determined to endure.

 _This will end soon...It must._

 _I_ _just have to stay still._

 _No matter what he does...my body can take it..._

 _I'll show you Hisoka..._

 _I_ _won't be defeated this_ _easily._

At Gon's prolonged silence, Hisoka became concerned that he had in fact broken him, his favorite toy.

"Hmmm..."

 _Did I_ _push him too far?_

With that thought, a profoundly disgruntled expression marred his features, showing his displeasure at the idea that Gon was probably ruined.

 _No...Gon is stronger than this..._

 _Or is_ _he really—?_

Wanting to see Gon's usual fiery personality and feeling the desire to humiliate him further in order to get a rise out of him, Hisoka's smirk returned. "Gon-chan~ What are you going to do? ~Are you going to _**cry**_ some more for me? ~"

No reaction.

Hisoka sneered and his voice was cruel and mocking as he leaned even closer to him. "Tell me... _ **Gon-chan**_... does it hurt that much? ~" He straightened up a bit to push his hips against him and when Gon arched and shuddered in response, he grinned at the evidence that the young man wasn't completely broken but then he frowned again when Gon went still once more.

 _Hm..._ Hisoka's golden eyes scanned Gon's figure, still motionless, below him. The young man had given up fighting or even groaning in pain and he frowned.

 _Maybe I really have_ _broken him...just like all the others..._

 _What a pity._

 _Another broken toy..._

 _And he had so much potential too..._

Seeing Gon like that, caused an inexplicable emotion to grip Hisoka. He had spent years fantasizing about the moment he'd break the young man but now that he was faced with the possibility that he had in fact accomplished his goal and broken him, it did not make him feel as ecstatic as he thought it would have.

 _My beautiful toy..._

His stare on Gon's face intensified and he almost reached out to lift the blindfold but stopped himself. Instead he muttered, "Have you already been broken?"

Again there was no sound or movement in response and he sighed in disappointment.

"This is so disappointing Gon-kun...I was expecting—"

Incensed by those taunts, Gon lifted his hips suddenly to effectively push his body closer to Hisoka's.

He did not know why he did that...he did not know why he felt the need to act contrary to his plan, but he could no longer hold in his ire or remain as unresponsive as he'd intended. Especially when Hisoka started talking about being disappointed in him.

 _Mmmm..._

What Gon did not anticipate with this move though, was the intensely gratifying shudder that radiated through him as the pulsing fullness pressed deliciously against his most pleasurable spot, causing him to moan just as Hisoka's breath hitched in surprise.

"Ah...~"

"Mmmm..." Gon squeezed his eyes shut as a wave of pain and pleasure washed over him.

 _Hisoka's cock...hurts..._

 _But...it feels so good...inside..._

"Oh?~❤~" Hisoka licked his lips as Gon undulated his body beneath him again, moving his hips so as to pleasure himself. It was a complete turn-on to see that Gon hadn't been broken after all and was starting to give in to the intense lust that he had been fighting all along.

 _Ohhhh~Gonnnn~_

 _So...you're_ _not going to fall to pieces? ~_

 _Mmm...my...Apple-chan_ _isn't going to...break? ~_

 _Hmmm...lovely...~_

 _So...lovely! ~_

"Gon-kun...~" Hisoka's hands travelled down the length of Gon's body to grip the hips that moved subtly, smoothly, yet awkwardly against his own.

"So...you want this, hm? Is that what you're trying to tell me? ~" Holding Gon's hips still, he withdrew almost all the way out and plunged back in fervently and right up to the hilt.

"Mm!"

"Yesssss...I'll give you what you want! ! ! ❥~" Hisoka announced as he started to thrust once more.

"Hnnn!"

"So tight...❥~"

"Mmmm!"

"Yes! ❥~"

"Mmm..."

"Oh Gon...you're opening up to me but you're still hugging me so tightly! ❥❥~"

"Mmmmph!"

"I'm...happy now...❥~"

"I'm happy...~You're just as...strong as I expected ❥~"

"Hnnnnmmmph!"

"You haven't...disappointed me...Gon-kun...❥~"

"Mmmm...!"

"So marvelous~" Hisoka moaned as he continued thrusting. " _ **Your ass is marvelous! !**_ ❥❥~"

"Hnnnnnn...!"

Hisoka leaned forward and bit Gon's earlobe briefly, smirking as the young man groaned. "Listen, Gon...~" he whispered close to his ear while one hand came up to pull on a hardened nipple. "This~" He ground his hips against Gon's and received a louder groan, "…your ass...is mine. I'll _**kill**_ anyone who fucks you other than me."

Gon shuddered, his orgasm too close to pay attention to what Hisoka was saying.

"Your ass belongs to me..." Hisoka straightened up to push into him. "Your body belongs to me." He pulled out. " _ **You**_ belong to me...you're mine..."

Choking as Hisoka rammed his entire length inside of him, Gon felt overwhelmed as those sheathing, possessive thrusts became faster and rougher, forcing his body to be pressed hard into the mattress. He knew that he'd be bruised after, he knew that he'd be hurting for quite a while, but honestly, he did not care.

Not anymore.

"Mmmm..."

The pain, the pleasure and everything wrought on his body by Hisoka's turgid length assaulting his senses with those firm, rapid and robust thrusts was exactly what he needed to quell the burning desire inside of him.

"Mmmm...!" Gon's toes pointed. "Mmmm...! !"

"You're...cumming aren't you? ~" Hisoka asked without stopping. "Mhmm...I can feel you squeezing me even harder...yes...oh yes Gon...you're going to make me cum if you keep doing that~ _ **Yes**_ ~yessss~I'm cumming too! !~"

Whilst overcome by the thought of Hisoka cumming inside of him, Gon was seized unexpectedly by the intense weight of his climax and his body arched in a prolonged spasm.

"Yes...yesssssss...that's it Gon...yessss...~" Hisoka gasped as Gon's muscles gripped his cock tightly while they both climaxed and he moaned loudly as his cock was milked of all his cum.

"Oh~Gon~oh..." he whispered huskily on the crest of another moan. "Your ass is so greedy...it's taking everything...mmm...❤~"

Gon continued to shudder beneath Hisoka and as the hot cum warmed his insides and his own release spurted across his belly, he became dazed by how much he wanted Hisoka and all that the man had to give him. Everything was so intense and wonderful and he moaned as his eyes rolled back and his world shattered into a million pieces.

He had never felt so satisfied yet broken at the same time.

He had never felt so needy.

He was ruined...and he loved it.

Xxx

 **N.B.:** Four hours later~

 _Ah._

For some reason, Killua couldn't sleep and he yawned, turning over to look at the window. It was still dark outside.

 _Is it too early?_

He smirked.

 _I_ _bet that noob is still sleeping._

Momentarily he considered going to wake Gon but decided against it.

 _I'll wait a little longer._

 _He's probably already slept off the alcohol but I should let him get some more rest._

Giggling as another thought occurred to him, Killua grinned.

"He's going to have one nasty headache. That would teach him not to drink again..."

xxx

 **N.B.:** Thirty minutes later~

When the shy sun finally peeked from below the horizon, it did so to the sight of Hisoka still in bed with Gon, snuggled close to him with one arm around his waist and the other under his head.

Hisoka smiled as he continued to observe him, his thoughts engaged by the memory of just how much Gon had surprised him with the way he had responded to their sex.

 _Mmm...yes~_

Gon had been very energetic and able to keep up with him, a commendable task for someone so inexperienced and unused to the demands he made of all his lovers.

It was as if Gon's body already knew what it needed to do to please him.

 _Oh Gon-kun...you're mine now~_

The smile lingered on Hisoka's face. He was finally able to claim the fruit that he had been waiting all these years for and it was much better than he could have ever anticipated.

Gon was strong, that he was aware of already, but what Hisoka knew would have him in a good mood for the rest of the day was the way Gon's body had molded easily to his with each thrust and how he was capable of withstanding even his most sadistic pace. Anyone else would have been broken by his lust but Gon hadn't been.

Sometime during those early hours of the morning though, near delirious with lust and body wrecked from experiencing one orgasm after another, Gon had eventually passed out from exhaustion, but not before they had had sex a total of five more times after their initial union.

"Not enough...~" Hisoka muttered, his gaze intensifying on the younger man slumbering next to him. "I want to imprint myself on you, Gon-kun, I want you to feel the absence of me when I'm not inside you. I want you to think of me when you bathe, eat...sleep..."

 _Ah...~_

 _I_ _wonder if he's thinking of me now...~_

Wanting to see Gon's sleeping face, his possessive leer softened a bit and his hand came up to push the blindfold up over his eyes. He frowned. In the faint light of the rising sun, the shadows under the younger man's eyes were now visible to him, something he had been unable to notice before in the darkness.

It was clear that Gon hadn't been sleeping well lately, and briefly he wondered about what it was that had him so restless until he recalled the way he had found him when he had snuck into his room a few hours earlier.

"Nightmares? ~"

There was no doubt in his mind that this would be the cause of Gon's exhausted appearance, especially if those nightmares were a recurring event.

 _Hmm...~_

Carefully, he eased his arm out from under Gon's head and straightened up.

"Time to go~" he mumbled under his breath as he regretfully left Gon's side in order to get dressed.

Reluctantly pulling on his pants, he watched the younger man's brow furrow as if his unpleasant dreams had returned the instant he had left.

"Hisoka..." Gon muttered in his sleep, rolling over and clutching the sheets where he had been.

Never one to be touched by anything, Hisoka was surprised when he felt the pang of regret (at having to leave Gon) intensify considerably. Putting a hand over his bare chest, he frowned deeply.

"What is this...? ~" His golden eyes narrowed on Gon's sleeping figure and he scowled. What concerned him was that the pain in his chest...the tight feeling that continued to intensify every time he thought of leaving Gon, was independent of his need to have sex with him.

 _This isn't_ —

"Hisoka..."

At the needy call that interrupted his thoughts, Hisoka walked towards Gon's bedside without hesitation. Bending ever so slightly, he ran his hand gently through his hair and smiled when Gon ceased his restless tossing.

"I've got work to do Gon-kun~" He kissed Gon's cheek and his aura flared slightly at the cute sound Gon made. "I hate to leave you so soon, but Illumi is going to kill—"

[[ **BANG** ]]

The door to Gon's bedroom was suddenly flung open with such force that it stuttered on its hinges and slammed against the wall, the resulting sound shredding the peaceful silence of the morning.

"Gon?!" Killua had been walking toward Gon's room to see whether he was awake as yet when he'd felt the familiar aura.

Now standing in the open doorway panting heavily, his anxiety morphed into dread and he froze as his frantic gaze settled on Hisoka, the source of that vile aura, leaning close to his best friend's slumbering form. "You! What are you doing here?! What are you doing to Gon?!"

xxx

* * *

NOTE: In the beginning, Hisoka had told Gon that the blindfold would stay on as long as he refuses to admit his feelings, so since it's still there when the sun rises, I guess that means that Gon never did admit anything? Boy is he stubborn lol.

 **A/N:** Wow...what a ride this was...23 pages! I think this was the longest smut I've ever written . I also tried to write a bit more from Hisoka's perspective than I usually do... I hope you liked it! Lmao...sex from Gon turned Hisoka's hearts on their side...I'm laughing...I'm sure you can tell how much fun I had with this :O

Anyway, not sure if I'll continue... I have drafts written with the confrontation between Hisoka + Killua and some plot stuff that I had worked out but everything's incomplete since this story was only supposed to be two chapters but keeps growing :O (I should stop myself lol). Idek where I'm going with this haha but knowing me, I might get a brainstorm and end up working on the next chapter regardless so this is just a heads up in case I get demotivated and drop the story ^^; Thus I'm open to suggestions if there is something you want to see in this storyline involving Kite's group, Gon, Killua, Hisoka and Illumi. Since I haven't written much in terms of plot, you're welcome to tell me your wishes and they may be able to fit in with everything!

Oh boy...this chapter was a lot of work hehe so if you have the time, please review and do have a nice day! I'm off to update UxD! *runs away*


End file.
